Reliving
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When young ShadowClan apprentice, Jetpaw, leaves ShadowClan and joins ThunderClan, he is welcomed with open paws. But his former ShadowClan cats want him back, and it'll be up to Jetpaw to prove which Clan he is loyal to. Rated T for blood, death, and rude kitties. Last Updated: 1/18/13
1. Chapter 1: Sunset

**Allegiance from the Last Hope.**

**Jetpaw: sleek grey tom with white chest and muzzle, and dark green eyes**

**Ravenpaw: dark grey tom with fluffy tail and dark blue eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Sunset**

**-x-**

_Jetpaw waited quietly in the shade of the pine trees. _A frog was sitting on a leaf, its throat swelling and its round, berry shaped eyes staring straight forward. The frog had its back to Jetpaw, and its slimy green skin was covered with a layer of mucus. To be honest, Jetpaw hated hunting frogs. They were too slimy, and they normally slipped out of his claws and mouth. It was truly difficult to hunt a frog, but it was Jetpaw's hunting assesment. He had already caught two sparrows and a thick-furred rat, and the last thing he had to do was catch this frog... But all of a sudden, a dark grey tom leaped out of the bushes and jumped on his frog. It tried to leap away, but the cat grabbed its long legs and gave a killing bite to its soft, pale throat.

Jetpaw was instantly on his paws and stalked over to the tom. "Ravenpaw," he spat, "that was _mine._"

Jetpaw's sister smirked at him around the frog. "You were too late," he mewed, and pranced off. But Jetpaw wouldn't go down without a fight. Pouncing, he grabbed one of the frog's legs and yanked. Instead of recieving the frog, he only pulled off one of the frog's legs, which dripped out of his mouth.

"Oh!" Jetpaw wailed as the sour and watery taste of slime filled his mouth. "Gross!"

Ravenpaw padded off, holding the three-legged frog in his mouth.

Jetpaw stalked off to collect his prey, muttering curses and cross words under his breath. He dug up the rat and the two sparrows, and when he spun around he was face-to-face with Ravenpaw. In his mouth was the missing-legged frog, and a plump squirrel and two mice at her paws. Even though he had stolen the frog, Jetpaw had to admit, he had done a pretty good job.

His dark green eyes narrowed and he growled, "Come to show off?"

Ravenpaw tilted his chin upwards and replied, "Nah. Just wanted to see if you're ready! Toadfoot and Ferretclaw won't wait forever, y'know." Jetpaw rolled his eyes and shoved the prey in his mouth before hurrying after his brother.

When they entered camp, they were greeted by cheering- but not for Jetpaw.

For _Ravenpaw._

"Great job, Ravenpaw!"

"What happened to that frog?"

"You're an amazing hunter, Ravenpaw!"

Jetpaw was left in the dust as the ShadowClan cats crowded Ravenpaw, giving him licks and nudges. Jetpaw sat down with his poor catch as he watched his mother and father say, "You are the best hunter in the Clan! You are our most wonderful son!"

Jetpaw sighed sadly as Ravenpaw was praised. He never got any praise... just a flick on the ear and 'you'll do better next time.' But he _never _did better. The only time he had done good was when he managed to take down a rather large sparrow, but one day later Ravenpaw came back to camp with a pheasent.

Jetpaw's mentor, Toadfoot, glanced at him and padded over. "Why can't you be as good as Ravenpaw?" he asked coldly, before returning to the crowd. Jetpaw's ears and tail drooped. He would never be as good as Ravenpaw; he may as well accept it now.

Getting to his paws, he shuffled out of camp, depression in his dark green eyes. How come Ravenpaw was so good at hunting? When he was a kit, he had wandered out of camp with Jetpaw and to hunt. Ravenpaw had managed to catch a scrawny mouse- maybe it was then his Clanmates decided that Ravenpaw was going to be the best warrior in the history of the Clans.

He reached the ThunderClan border, and sighed and sat and watched the trees. "I'll never be special," he muttered. "I'm not good at anything. I might as well end it now..." He stared at the river as it gushed past, bubbling in the river and pressing against the banks. The sand was a dark yellow, and pebbles were tossed around the shore.

_You may as well end it now, Jetpaw. You're not good at anything._

_That's true._

_No one will miss you._

_Nobody will._

He began to step into the river, but all of a sudden, a cat yowled, "No!"

He looked up to see a fluffy ginger she-cat staring at him, her amber eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Jetpaw blinked. It's not like he was breaking the warrior code talking to her. "Ending it," he said sadly. "No cat will miss me. I'm not important."

Jetpaw remembered the ginger she-cat from Gatherings... Cherrypaw. She was bold and brave, and he normally saw her at Gatherings playing with the other apprentices and showing off her battle moves. His last Gathering was two moons ago, and she looked stronger and healthier. Her muscles were starting to outline against her fluffy pelt, and her face was growing more feminine, and the kit fur was starting to form into coarse, thick adult fur.

"Why would you end your life?" Cherrypaw asked. "You have to much to live for! Who cares if nobody notices you? Being a warrior is as fun as it is!" She bounced a little on her paws, her fluffy tail lashing from side to side and her amber eyes bright.

Jetpaw retreated from the river slowly, his eyes staring into hers. "O-okay..." he muttered. "I... I guess I'm not so bad. I'm pretty good at cleaning bedding and removing fleas."  
Cherrypaw stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! Those are medicine cat things. _You, _my friend, need a better life." With the single flick of her tail, she beckoned Jetpaw over. "Come on! Join ThunderClan! It's awesome here!"

Jetpaw glanced back at his territories. The pine trees grew thick and tall, blocking out all light. He had to admit, though, it got kind of boring. Being surrounded by pine trees, the smell of pine trees, and stepping on pine needles everyday did get kind of boring. A new change of scenery would do him good. As he said earlier, nobody would miss him.

"Okay," Jetpaw said. "I'll come." He jumped over the river and landed on the bank clumsily.  
"We'll have to improve that," Cherrypaw said, shaking her head. "ThunderClan cats have balance and grace. You jumping around like a three-legged squirrel won't do any cat good."

Jetpaw snickered a little, and Cherrypaw looked at him. "What?"

He replied, "Nothing. It's just that, earlier, I tore the leg off of this frog my brother caught since he stole it from me."

"I have a brother, too. He's not exactly sunshine and squirrels."

Jetpaw laughed a little. He would have to get used to ThunderClan humor if he was to live with them. "Why did you save me, anyway?" he asked Cherrypaw as they began to walk into the trees.

"No cat should die," she replied. Her amber eyes clouded. "The elders told me the tale of this apprentice, Shrewpaw. He died hunting for his Clan... chased a pheasent right onto the Thunderpath. Sad stuff."

Jetpaw sighed sadly. "That's pretty rough."

"Anyway." Cherrypaw shook her ginger pelt. "Lets get going!"  
Jetpaw took a deep breath before following Cherrypaw. This would be his new life... and he was determined to make the best of it.

**-x-**

**Yay! That was long. Anyway, Cherrypaw is not like the Cherrypaw in the books. She has a different personality.**

**Warriors cats (c) Erin Hunter. Ravenpaw + Jetpaw (c) Kitten With A Tie.**

**How do you guys like it? I know, I have a lot to work on, but this is really stuck in my head.**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2: ThunderClan

I noticed in chapter 1 I called Ravenpaw female multiple times. Please excuse those mistakes, Ravenpaw was originally supposed to be female. They will be changed when I feel like it. And Jetpaw is around thirteen moons old, and Ravenpaw is the same age. He left ShadowClan shortly after his warrior assesment.

**Chapter 2**

**ThunderClan**

**-x-**

"_What's going on?"_

Jetpaw looked up as they entered ThunderClan camp. ThunderClan cats looked up and stared at him. A fluffy white tom approached them, his blue eyes narrowed. "Cherrypaw, Rosepetal told you to hunt squirrels," he snarled. "Not cats. Who is this?"

"My name is Jetpaw," he replied boldly. "I wish to join ThunderClan."  
The white tom replied harshly, "Why should we let you join? Are you a spy?"

Jetpaw looked at Cherrypaw curiously. "Spy?" Cherrypaw repeated, looking at Jetpaw, then at the white tom. "I found him by the river! He was about to kill himself." Jetpaw dug his claws into the ground. _I wish you hadn't said that, _he thought stiffly, with a glance at the cats surrounding him.

"Kill yourself?" The white tom seemed to soften a little. "Why?"

"Nobody in my Clan cares about me," Jetpw said sadly. "They think my brother, Ravenpaw, is so great. Even my parents don't like me!"

"Bramblestar will know what to do with him," a golden brown tom said. As he spoke, a large bulky dark brown tabby tom approached the group.

"What's going on?" he asked. His battle scarred face suddenly froze as it caught sight of Jetpaw. His amber-yellow eyes narrowed. "What is your name? And what are you doing here?"

Jetpaw repeated everything he had told to Cloudtail to the large tabby. The tom narrowed his yellow eyes before mewing, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" As he spoke, he rushed over to the ledge and climbed up on it, facing the crowd of cats who gathered below.

Jetpaw walked beside Cherrypaw, and they both sat as close as they could. "Don't worry," Cherrypaw whispered to him. "Bramblestar is fair." But that wasn't what Jetpaw was worried about. He had just left ShadowClan- were his Clanmates tearing up the forest, looking for him?

_No, they're not._

Jetpaw nodded to himself as the little voice in the back of his head whispered to him. _They don't care about you. ThunderClan is your home now. You just have to make sure that Bramblestar will accept you into his Clan, and you can start it over._

_Start _everything _over._

"As you can see," the large tom began, "there is a ShadowClan apprentice in our camp." Jetpaw flattened his ears as pairs of eyes were on him, staring at him and burning deep into his pelt. "I shall let him join."

Calls of disagreement and protest filled the clearing, and Jetpaw wished he could just sink into the ground. "But Bramblestar," a reddish brown tom protested, "he's _ShadowClan. _We can't possibly let him into the Clan! What if he's a spy?" A fluffy grey she-cat waddled over, her belly plump with kits. She nudged him once and whispered into his ear. His green eyes flashed once, but he sighed and sat down.

Bramblestar meowed, "We'll have to take a chance." His voice rumbled deep in his throat. "Jetpaw, you have one moon to prove yourself. If you haven't by then, you will be sent back to ShadowClan. Cherrypaw shall be your mentor." The Clan broke into fits of laughter, and the fluffy ginger she-cat hunched her shoulders and looked at her paws.

"Cherrypaw will be his mentor since she found him," Bramblestar meowed when the laughter died down. "This meeting is dismissed." With a single wave of his tail, he seemed to beckon a few older warriors and then he entered his den, the warriors scrambling after him.

"So, what are we going to do first, _mentor_?" Jetpaw asked Cherrypaw with a smirk. The she-cat bent her head to lick her chest a few times, obviously trying to think of an answer.

"Well, I could teach you how to hunt ThunderClan prey," Cherrypaw responded. Jetpaw gave a nod, and the two apprentices began to leave camp.

"Wait!" A large, cream-and-brown tabby tom was racing up to them, his tail flagged out and amber eyes wide. When they set on Jetpaw, they darkened, but brightened when they landed on Cherrypaw. "Thought I'd come with you," he said. In a darker tone, he added, "You never know who would _attack._" Jetpaw was slightly surprised at his change of tone, but Cherrypaw only shrug and followed after Molepaw, who had curtly brushed past them and was leading the way, tail high.

They walked through the forest for a while. As they walked, Cherrypaw pointed out some of the important places. "That's the training grounds," Cherrypaw explained to Jetpaw. The tom's dark green eyes settled on a small, sandy clearing. It was empty, even though the breeze was throwing leaves and twigs around.

"Let's practice shall we?" Molepaw asked in that same, dark, curt tone. Cherrypaw raced after her brother, while Jetpaw followed more slowly. Molepaw faced Jetpaw, his amber eyes gleaming.

"What do you know, ShadowClan?" Molepaw asked, his lips pulled back. Jetpaw growled. He crouched down, his muscles tensed. Molepaw's thick fur hid his muscles, but Jetpaw could tell he was about to move by the way his fur shifted.

With a yowl, Molepaw leaped. Jetpaw managed to dodge to the side, but Molepaw seemed to turn in the air, grabbing his hindquarters. Forced to let his legs bend, Jetpaw was smashed to the ground. He heard Cherrypaw yowl, but ignored her and instead tried to tug his hind legs free.

He tugged his legs away from Molepaw's grip and pounced, but the apprentice was ready. He met Jetpaw head on, smashing his head against Jetpaw's chest. The wind knocked out of him, Jetpaw collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Stop it, Molepaw!" Cherrypaw cried.

But Jetpaw wasn't giving up so easy. Legs and chest aching, Jetpaw pounced this more. Molepaw was ready and prepared to attack him with his head, but Jetpaw learned. Instead of leaping on his back, Jetpaw feinted to the side, and Molepaw was left balanced on his hind legs.

Jetpaw lunged and knocked Molepaw's legs from beneath him, causing Molepaw to crash to the ground. Paws skidding on the sand, Jetpaw turned and pounced on Molepaw's shoulders, gripping them loosely.

Molepaw let out a loud yowl and rose, bucking. Jetpaw clung to Molepaw's shoulders, his eyes wide as Molepaw ran around in circles, throwing his hind legs into the air and letting out snarls. Eventually, he shook Jetpaw loose, and the tom fell to the ground with a rather loud thud.

"Enough!" Cherrypaw shouted, finally getting both of the tom's attention. She ran up to Jetpaw, who was gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" Cherrypaw demanded, sniffing all over Jetpaw. He rose to his paws, his muscles screaming with protest.

"I'm fine," he muttered, shaking his dusty pelt a few times. Cherrypaw licked his nose before turning to glare at her brother, who was licking sand from his now tangled pelt.

"You should be more careful!" she scolded, tail lashing.

Molepaw rose an eyebrow. "ShadowClan should train their apprentices better," he sneered. Jetpaw bristled, and opende his mouth for a stinging reply, but Cherypaw beat him to it.

"You're a big mouse-brain!" Cherrypaw spat. "Come on, Jetpaw. Let's go back to camp!" She turned her back on her brother with a huff. Jetpaw looked once at Molepaw, and then at Cherrypaw. _Did I cause this?_

_No. Molepaw is a mouse-brain, that's all. _the tiny voice soothed him.

Jetpaw nodded back at the voice before trotting after Cherrypaw.

**-x-**

Please note that Jetpaw is not insane- that's only his 'little voice in the back of his head.'

**Hollyflame - **Lol, five updates in one day would be very impressive.

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire - **Thanks! Cherrypaw from the books... she was kind of... how do I say this... _odd. _And I agree! Shedding a tear for Jetpaw is much needed. :c Jetpaw's need love too!

Updates will come slower. Sometimes I get tired when I write. And I have a life, too- I don't sit at my computer all day. Oh, wait. Yes I do. Well, either that, or writing down my other ideas... anyway, review, follow, favorite!


	3. Chapter 3: Distant Memories

**Birdpaw: small pale grey she-cat with stunning green eyes**

**Burnpaw: large dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Distant Memories**

**=x=**

**R**avenpaw was sitting in the apprentice den, chewing on the bone of a sparrow. "How did you ever manage to catch that pheasant, Ravenpaw?" Birdpaw asked, her eyes wide. Ravenpaw chuckled and tossed the bone away, and it broke into tiny pieces. Birdpaw was crouched in front of him, her green eyes wide and tail flicking with excitement. Ravenpaw got to his paws and stretched, showing off his awesome muscles and dark grey pelt, which shone in the dim light of the apprentice den. He sat down once more, curling his fluffy tail around his paws and meeting Birdpaw's large, green stare.

"There I was," Ravenpaw began, staring into her eyes, "trudging through the rain, nose in the air, tail erect. Then, suddenly, the smell of pheasant hit my nose. I followed the scent until I saw the great bird." He closed his eyes as he remembered the warm, scent, and the bird with its back to him. Its multicolored feathers ruffling a few times as it pecked at the ground, and its thin, grey legs moving every few moments to grab a grub.

"I stalked forward," Ravenpaw continued, getting to his paws and stalking forward. Burnpaw ground and placed his paws over his eyes. "One paw after the other." He sent a glare at Birdpaw, watching her wide green eyes. "Then I suddenly _pounced!_" As he spoke, he leaped on Burnpaw.

The dark ginger tom yelped in surprise before bucking Ravenpaw off. Birdpaw was laughing, pointing a paw at Burnpaw and Ravenpaw, rolling on her back.

Burnpaw licked down his bristling fur and faced Ravenpaw with a angry glare. "I wish you were like Jetpaw," he growled. "Quiet."

Ravenpaw yawned and scratched his side with a lazy hind leg. "Eh," he said. "Jetpaw is useless! He can't do anything- he can't even hunt."

Burnpaw glared at Ravenpaw. "At least he has _mercy,_" he spat coldly. Ravenpaw's ears pricked and he stared into Burnpaw's eyes.

"That was an accident!" he insisted, and he struggled to keep the sob that was swelling in his throat down.

"Accident?" Burnpaw asked, his eyes narrowed. "Or _murder._" Tail whipping, he stalked out of the den.

Birdpaw licked Ravenpaw's side. "He was just angry," she murmured into his pelt. Ravenpaw whimpered and collapsed.

FLASHBACK

The rain came thundering down, pounding a dark grey tom's pelt. He was stalking through the rain, wounds decorating his drenched pelt. Yowls sliced through the air, making the tips of his ears shudder and his wide blue eyes blink. "Ravenpaw!"

He turned his head to see a beautiful light grey she-cat racing towards him. There were a few claw marks on her back, chest, side, and face but other than that, she was fine. "Ravenpaw!" she gasped. "Be-"

All of a sudden, a black tom leaped from the bushes and tackled her. "Ravenpaw!" she screeched as claws sliced through her pelt. "Help me!" But Ravenpaw could only stare at the cat as she was brutally clawed and nipped.

Then Ravenpaw turned and ran. His paws slipped across the mud and grass, and he tumbled through pine needles that littered the ground. Eventually, he crashed into ShadowClan camp and collapsed on his side, and everything went black.

**=x=**

"Ravenpaw," Birdpaw soothed. "Stop it. You can fight it..." Ravenpaw gasped. His sides heaved, his eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling.

"F-Featherwing!" he managed to cry. He didn't know who Featherwing was, all he knew was that his lips formed the words, and his body forced him to spit it out.

Birdpaw groomed his cheek. "Calm down," the she-cat soothed. "It's alright... just forget it..."

Ravenpaw choked as he was tossed into another brutal memory.

**=x=**

Her body. Her body lay in the middle of camp, covered with claw marks. Her once beautiful pelt was shredded and mauled. Her mouth was still open in that same, agonizing cry, her blue eyes wide and sightless.

"Ravenpaw."

He looked up. Littlecloud faced him, his light blue eyes shining and brown nose twitching. "Do you know who did this?"

His voice. His voice sounded small and distant. Ravenpaw closed his eyes and shivered once. "Yes." he whispered.

"Who?" Littlecloud asked.

Ravenpaw shook his head.

He couldn't answer.

**=x=**

Ravenpaw's eyes widened and he gasped once more. He stared into light blue eyes, and realized it was Littlecloud, crammed into the small space, his brown tabby fur bristling.

"He's in shock," Littlecloud growled. "Help me get him to the medicine den." Jaws were locked around his scruff, and the ground was shifting beneath him.

Eventually, he was in the medicine den. The sweet, soft medicine den... the thick scents, and the sharp scent of blood.

"Calm down, Ravenpaw." Littlecloud. That tom from so long ago. The cat who tried to force answers. Ravenpaw convulsed a few times, his legs bucking. His heart ached in his chest, and he managed to turn on his side. His fur bristled out and he managed to cry, "I don't know!"

"Don't know what?" Littlecloud asked, concerned.

"I don't know who killed Featherwing!" he yowled, paws scrabbling at the ground feebly.

"What's he talking about?" Birdpaw. Her. She helped him. She... she comforted him. He craned his neck to see her. The small tabby was looking at Littlecloud, then at Ravenpaw. "Help him!" she cried.

At that same moment, a cat screeched, "ThunderClan took Jetpaw!"

_Jetpaw? _Ravenpaw muttered. _Who's that? _Suddenly, his brain remembered. _No! Not Jetpaw!_

Eyes closed, he managed to hear Blackstar's strong voice. "We'll go and get Jetpaw back tonight." His powerful voice rumbled deep in his throat, and Ravenpaw could see the tom right now, his thick white pelt bristling, and his giant black paws gripping the Clanrock with great force.

"Why do you think they took him?" a voice, Toadfoot, called out. Why did he suddenly care about Jetpaw now?

But Ravenpaw couldn't answer. His mind was full of confusing thoughts- who was that strange she-cat? Why did she mean so much to him? He shuddered once more before falling into a troubled sleep.

**=x=**

Ravenpaw woke up in the medicine den with his fur feeling hot. He struggled to his paws and stumbled out of the medicine den and into the clearing. He spotted Blackstar near the tunnel with a few warriors surrounding him.

"It's nice to see you awake."

His head shot up to see Littlecloud seated nearby, his blue eyes glowing in the night and his tail curled neatly around his paws.

"Yes," Ravenpaw replied quietly. For some reason, the way Littlecloud looked at him frightened him, and he shuddered slightly as Littlecloud opened his mouth to continue speaking.

"You remember her, don't you?"

His eyes widened as Littlecloud spoke once more. "You mean the cat from my memories?" he asked, his throat dry. Littlecloud said nothing, just gave a small nod. He turned his head away. "A little bit."

"Do you know who she is?" the medicine cat asked after a uncomfortable silence. Ravenpaw replied by shaking his head _no._ "You should," Littlecloud meowed, getting to his paws. "She is very important." As he padded away, he called over his shoulder, "You can return to the apprentice den."

Ravenpaw dipped his head to the older tom and stumbled away. What did Littlecloud mean by 'she is very important?' His eyes widened as he caught sight of Dawnpelt and Toadfoot talking quietly nearby. He crouched down, praying silently to StarClan for his dark grey pelt.

"He knows too much," Dawnpelt was meowing. "Soon enough, he'll know the truth." _Truth?_

Toadfoot placed his paw on hers. "He won't," he said. "The truth is well hidden. Featherwing is gone now. She won't be able to tell him the truth."

Dawnpelt's ears flattened and she replied in a whimpering voice, "She's in StarClan, Toadfoot! Besides, Jetpaw is gone. He could know!"

Toadfoot nudged her chin with his nose. "Jetpaw knew nothing," he whispered. Ravenpaw strained his ears to keep hearing their conversation. "He has nothing to do with anything."

"I'm scared, Toadfoot," the she-cat mewed, her head lowering. "This secret is too much. I can't hold up anymore."

"Don't say that!" Toadfoot growled, causing the cat's head to shoot up. "We're in too far! We can't back out now. We have each other. I've got you." Dawnpelt didn't reply, just nuzzled into Toadfoot's brown fur, as if it could hide her from the real world.

Ravenpaw dashed away. He had heard enough. He went around the Clanrock and ran into the apprentice den, relieved to see just Birdpaw curled up in her nest. He guessed that Burnpaw was going with Blackstar to retrieve Jetpaw.

"Ravenpaw?" It was Birdpaw, looking up at him with her giant blue eyes. Ravenpaw crawled up to her and snuggled into her warm fur.

"I'm scared," he whispered. He felt Birdpaw's tongue rasping gently over his fur, and let out a sad sigh.

"It's alright," the apprentice murmured. "I've got you."

Ravenpaw wished he could believe her. But nothing would be the same- by the way Toadfoot and Dawnpelt were talking, it seemed as if Ravenpaw had just been thrown into this confusing mind game, and his memories were playing, too. But Jetpaw was his brother... how could he not be included, also? Was it because ThunderClan took him?

The dark grey tom closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into Birdpaw's warm fur, deciding that everything would be alright in the morning. Jetpaw would be back, Ravenpaw would feel better, and he had Birdpaw to cheer him up, and even grumpy Burnpaw would make everything alright.

Sighing, he fell asleep.

**=x=**

And you see a new side of Ravenpaw. Sucky ending, I know. And gasp! More drama! Ravenpaw is having memory problems, and there is a strange grey she-cat. Toadfoot and Dawnpelt hold a dangerous secret, and the Clan finally learns that Jetpaw is gone. I started this chapter, but I was too lazy to finish it. I know, I am a very lazy person. Kill me.

**Hollyflame- **The main reason Molepaw hates Jetpaw is because Jet stole Cherrypaw. c: **(Jetpaw: 1 Molepaw: 0) **The other reason shall be revealed much, much later, or maybe next chapter.

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire- **Glad to know you like it! ShadowClan is so misunderstood.

**Total Words(minus A/N): **1,600

Chapter 4 is in the workings. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!


	4. Chapter 4: Notice

First of all, I would like to thank my two star reviewers, Hollyflame and Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire. They have kept me going, and whenever I check my story reviews, I always see their cheerful reviews and I continue to write, remembering that I have readers expecting chapters. Thank both of you! You deserve a Jetpaw plushie!

Moving on. Once again, I have made a mistake. Birdpaw's eyes are green, not blue. In chapter 3, I called them blue. -smacks self- Well, what're you gonna do. Ignore that mistake, too lazy to fix it.

**Chapter 4**

**Notice**

**=x=**

**T**he wind buffeted Jetpaw's fur as he sat and watched the ThunderClan cats mill through the clearing. Brackenfur and Birchfall were chatting casually, and Dustpelt and Sandstorm were sharing tongues. Bramblestar watched from the Highledge, his gaze sometimes on Squirrelflight, sometimes on Jetpaw. Cherrypaw was speaking to Purdy, who was sprawled on his side and his patched tail flicking. Molepaw was talking to Foxleap, casting hostile glances at Jetpaw multiple times. The tom shuddered once as he remembered Molepaw's brutal training, and Cherrypaw's cries to stop.

Four cats burst into camp. In the lead was Lionblaze, and behind him were Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Cloudtail. "Trouble!" Lionblaze yowled. "We spotted ShadowClan crossing the border."

Bramblestar leaped from the Highledge. "Protect the kits and queens!" he yowled, tail lashing. At once, the kits were herded into the nursery by Daisy and Brightheart. Foxleap bounded over to the nursery, his tail flagged out.

Jetpaw overheard him meowing to Dovewing, "Stay safe," he was saying. "I don't want you to come out of here until I say so, alright?" He heard her let out a reassuring purr, and the reddish brown tom plopped himself in front of the nursery, fur bristling. Birchfall raced over and sat down beside him, hostility in his eyes.

Jetpaw hopped backwards as Blackstar's large, black-eared head was thrust into the tunnel. He managed to squeeze past, and ShadowClan warriors filed in after him, their ears pricked. Jetpaw backed into the apprentice den, his eyes wide. They came!

_They came for you._

Jetpaw let his tail lash and he crouched down, teeth bared. _I'm not going back._

_I know._

"Where is he?" Blackstar demanded. His deep voice echoed across the clearing, and the tips of Jetpaw's ears shivered. Jetpaw dared himself to peek out of the den.

Cherrypaw was guarding Purdy, her ears flattened. Dustpelt stood in front of Sandstorm, his amber eyes slitted and claws unsheathed. Molepaw had went over to Cherrypaw and was nudging the mottled tom into the elders den, while Cherrypaw glared across the clearing, her legs stiff.

"Where is who?" Bramblestar asked calmly. He was four fox-lengths from Blackstar, with his tail swaying behind him and amber eyes focused on the large, black-tinted tom.

"You know who I mean," Blackstar spat, his tail lashing.

Bramblestar replied in a soft voice, "Tell me his name, then."

Blackstar narrowed his amber eyes coldly and spat, "Jetpaw."

As soon as Blackstar said his name, Jetpaw froze. His limbs went stiff, and his ears flattened themself against his skull. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, and his blood went cold, refusing to flood through his body, keeping him from moving.

"Jetpaw?" Bramblestar repeated. The tom tilted his head slightly, and flicked the tip of his tail. "Describe his fur."

Blackstar looked annoyed, but described the looks of his missing apprentice. As he finished, Bramblestar shook his head. "Haven't seen him."

The ShadowClan leader snarled, "The Gathering is in two sunrises. Find my apprentice, or ShadowClan will have war against you." He whipped around and stalked off, head high.

Jetpaw sighed with relief, deciding that his former Clan was leaving, but all of a sudden, Rowanclaw meowed, "I'd like to have a look around your camp." He glared at Bramblestar with his challenging green stare. "If you don't mind."

Jetpaw sucked in his breath, crouching against the back of the apprentice den. He waited for Rowanclaw's head to pop into the den, his green eyes to widen, and to reach back and grab him. The tom closed his eyes, waiting for Rowanclaw's yowl of accomplishment.

He opened one eye. Nobody was there. He let his body deflate. Maybe Rowanclaw... all of a sudden, his head thrusted into the apprentice den. His green eyes widened, and his eyes gleamed.

"Come here, you little runt!" Rowanclaw ordered, beginning to thrust his shoulders into the den. Jetpaw pressed himself against the back of the den, chest heaving with panic. But some cat grabbed Rowanclaw's tail and drug him out of the den.

"You have no right to come near him!" Squirrelflight. She was defending him. He closed his eyes as the two cats argued.

"He's a ShadowClan apprentice!" Rowanclaw yowled. "He belongs with us!"  
"He came to us," Squirrelflight snapped back. "And since he's here, he is a _ThunderClan _apprentice." Rowanclaw didn't respond. "Now, leave, you toad-eater!"

His eyes opened. He expected Rowanclaw to have clawed her eyes out, but the tom didn't. He just straightened his back and puffed out his chest, walking past Squirrelflight with his head high.

Blackstar's amber eyes were cold as they set on Bramblestar. "Two sunrises," he spat. "You have two sunrises to decide. Either return the apprentice, or prepare for war." Tail flicking, the tom strolled through the tunnel with his Clanmates following.

For a moment, the whole Clan was quiet. Then they erupted in cheers, surrounding Squirrelflight. "You were so brave!" Leafpool was meowing. "Yeah," a cat added; Toadstep. "You were awesome!"

Jetpaw crawled out of the apprentice den. Slowly, he went around the crowd and saw Bramblestar standing in the same spot, watching Squirrelflight as she was praised. He followed his gaze before looking at the large brown tabby.

"I'm sorry," he meowed. "I've caused so much trouble. I should leave."

Bramblestar looked at him. "No," he said. "We've gotten this far. I'm not giving you up now." He pressed his nose reassuringly against the smaller tom's cheek, and Jetpaw wanted to melt right then, right there. Bramblestar was strong, powerful, and respected. Then again, he had mercy, and was reasonable. He managed to talk his way through the whole apprentice ordeal, and kept his fur on while Rowanclaw inspected the camp.

"I... I'd better go to the apprentice den," he murmured. Turning away, he began to head back to his hiding place when Bramblestar called him back.

"Your assessment is tomorrow," the tom meowed.

"B-but I just got here!" he protested.

Bramblestar chuckled. "Not that kind of assessment," the tabby said. "I'm just going to test your hunting and fighting skills." Jetpaw's sore muscles ached, and he groaned silently. He had gotten _enough _training from Molepaw earlier today.

But he was forced to comply. "Yes, Bramblestar." Tail dragging in the sand, he limped to the apprentice den.

Molepaw and Cherrypaw were there, murmuring softly to each other. When he entered the den, their conversation died down, and the two apprentices looked at him.

"Had fun hiding here?" Molepaw snarled before Cherrypaw could speak.

Jetpaw flattened his ears, eyes widening slightly. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a jumble of words.

Cherrypaw glared at Molepaw. "I understand why Jetpaw doesn't want to go back," she growled at her brother.

"No you don't!" Jetpaw meowed sharply, causing Cherrypaw to cringe. In a nicer tone, he added, "You don't. What happened in ShadowClan..." He shuddered. "Bad things. I can't go back. Not after all that's happened..."

He crouched in his nest, curling his tail around him and closing his eyes.

"Weak," he heard Molepaw sniff. "He's weak. And worthless. I can't believe Bramblestar let him stay! He's useless! He can't battle train, and he can't even hunt. I say we talk to Bramblestar about making him go back to ShadowClan."

Jetpaw's eyes opened, narrowed into slits.

_You're weak, Jetpaw. You're worthless. You may as well go back to ShadowClan._

_No! _Jetpaw wailed. _I can't! I don't belong there! I belong in the trees!_

But he could feel the tug of needing to be tucked into the shadows. The need to have pine needles crunching beneath his paws.

_Useless._

_I'm not._

_Worthless._

_No!_

_Weak._

_Stop it!_

Jetpaw stood. His tail bristled and his slitted eyes glittered coldly at Molepaw, who looked up at him with a scornful look in his amber eyes. Cherrypaw looked at him with angry in her eyes, and shuffled to her paws.

"Jetpaw-" she began, but Jetpaw interrupted.

"No," he said in a cold, forceful voice that caused Cherrypaw to step backwards, her eyes wide.

"Hey!" Molepaw growled, getting to his paws. "Watch your tone!"

But Jetpaw ignored the brown-and-cream tom. "I've heard enough." He turned his back and stalked out of the apprentice den. The shadows whispered to him, beckoning him, telling him to come back.

He looked at the apprentice den once more before welcoming the shadows, who wrapped around him, covering him in a dark, comforting blanket.

**=x=**

As you can see, Jetpaw is mocked more. :c I'd write more stuff, but I'm tired right now. And WOW. Two updates in one day? AWESOME. And it's 12:14 AM right now but that counts as two days right. I apologize for the short chapter. Next chappie will probably be short, also.

**Hollyflame- **-bows- All shall be revealed when the time has come.

**FlyingSteps- **Thanks! And Birdpaw's clingyness will be a very important part in the story soon enough! I am glad that you like my story, and it's glad to see some new reviewers now and then. :) Oh, and I'm glad that you like Raven and Jet's personalities! Two different cats, right?

**Total Words(minus A/N): 1,403**

Aw. Only 2 favs and 3 follows. I hope that number will change. Anyway, review, follow, favorite!


	5. Chapter 5: Rainy Days

This is my first time writing on Microsoft office word. I've used it before, but this is my first time writing with it. xD So, there probably won't be any mistakes. –kicks critique people- IN YOUR FACES. –straightens tie- Anyway… What chapter are we on? 5? Oh, dear.

**Chapter 5**

**Rainy Days**

**I**t was raining.

The rain fell from the sky, turning the ground soft and slippery, and into mud. Ravenpaw watched the rain fall. He remembered the last time it rained- a few days ago, when Jetpaw flung mud into his face. The two apprentices had wrestled in the rain until their mentors came, chided them, and the two tom's punishment was to groom the mud from their fur. It wasn't a cruel punishment. It was mostly for the Clan's amusement, watching two young cats lick mud from their fur.

It was no fun without Jetpaw. He was used to the tom stalking around camp, his dark blue eyes clouded as Ravenpaw was flocked with cats admiring his awesome warrior skills. But today, it was sad and gloomy. Word had gotten around that Jetpaw had joined ThunderClan, and every cat was either angry or confused.

"He was no use anyway," an elder had grumbled. Burnpaw and Birdpaw had to hold Ravenpaw back from calling the old tom's ears off.

Rowanclaw was assigning patrols, but he didn't have his usual, bossy tone. "Snowbird, take a hunting patrol near the WindClan border," he ordered. Snowbird rounded up Owlclaw and Shrewfoot before bounding off.

Ravenpaw watched with his eyes narrowed. Rowanclaw was still recovering from his loss of Jetpaw… but why was he so sad, anyway? It's not like he cared so much for the apprentice anyway. Fur ruffled, he watched Birdpaw try to keep Mistkit, Dewkit, and Sparrowkit from destroying her pelt with their tiny claws.

Normally, he would gladly play with the kits, or tell them a tale about how awesome he was. But there was no meaning to any of it. He often boasted to Jetpaw, telling him about the giant sparrow he caught, and how he shared tongues with Birdpaw. Jetpaw had padded after Birdpaw for a short while, but stopped when he learned that she was crazy for Ravenpaw.

"Kits!" Kinkfur called from the entrance to the nursery. "Come inside, or you'll catch a cold!" The kits unhooked themselves from Birdpaw and raced to their mother.

"Pawfuls, they are," Birdpaw mewed, approaching Ravenpaw with her giant green eyes. He wished he could be like her- happy, finding good in everything, finding happiness in the gloomiest of days. He wondered how she did it- caring so little about evil, and somehow managing to keep every cat's spirits up.

"How do you do it?" he asked her. Birdpaw looked at him, her ears slightly pricked and her giant moon-like eyes seeming to get bigger.

"Do what?" Birdpaw chirped.

"Be happy all the time," the apprentice replied, slightly embarrassed. Why had he even asked her? Now that the words left his mouth, they sounded stupid.

"Love," Birdpaw responded, stepping closer to Ravenpaw. "Love is what keeps me happy." Now that he looked, her moon-like eyes seemed to be shining so brightly, gleaming beautifully. They seemed to hypnotize him, and he stared deep into her eyes.

Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had Birdpaw, and all he _needed _was Birdpaw. He loved Birdpaw with all her heart- he loved her so much. He needed to snuggle into her pale fur, to inhale her sweet scent, to hear her voice whisper in his ears…

"I love you," he whispered. Birdpaw's lips curved into a smile, her moon eyes shining brighter.

"I know," she replied, nuzzling his neck. "I love you too."

Her gaze broke away, and Ravenpaw's heart split. _You need her. _Ravenpaw closed her eyes and sniffed in her scent, and let out a long sigh. For some reason, he felt the same love for that strange gray she-cat. What was her name… oh, yes. Featherwing.

Who was she? Why was she so important? And why did he care so much about her, when he didn't even know why she appeared in that strange thought? It seemed like a dream, but it was so… real.

"Ravenpaw."

He looked up to see Birdpaw staring at him with those giant moon eyes. _Don't look into her eyes. _A voice suddenly growled. Ravenpaw jumped backwards and instantly looked away from Birdpaw. "Ravenpaw, look at me."

_Don't listen to her. Ignore her._

"Look into my eyes!" Birdpaw's voice sounded strange, as if he was underwater and she was yowling at him from the surface.

_Get away from her._

"I… need to go make dirt," Ravenpaw mumbled. He fled past her and into the rain. He could feel her gaze on his pelt, and he rushed through the clearing. The apprentice reached the dirt tunnel and ducked in, his tail tucked against him. Ears flattened, he went near the back of the tunnel, which had a rip in the barrier. He sat beside it, panting.

_Who are you? _he asked.

_I am Featherwing, _the cat replied. Ravenpaw's heart fluttered. He let out a deep sigh.

_Why are you in my head?_

Featherwing chuckled, and Ravenpaw sucked in another breath, his chest aching. _I am your guardian. _Her voice sounded sweet and friendly, yet powerful and commanding at the same time. _StarClan sent me here to guide you._

_Is that all you're here for? _he asked, hoping she wasn't some kind of Dark Forest spy that had lodged herself in his brain.

She chuckled once more, and replied, _No, my dear kit. I am here for something else as well. _And then her presence faded from his head as if she had never invaded him in the first place. Ravenpaw closed his eyes and leaned against the barrier, panting.

First, Jetpaw disappears. Then Birdpaw's eyes act all strange, and then this strange cat appears in his head, claiming to be some kind of guardian sent by StarClan. To be honest, Ravenpaw wondered if he was dreaming.

_You're not dreaming, _he told himself firmly. _This is real. _He opened his eyes and stared at the tunnel entrance. His paws were telling him one thing: get Jetpaw. But how could he? His brother seemed to want to stay with ThunderClan, living in the trees and hiding with squirrels.

No brother of Ravenpaw's would be known as a halfClan traitor! Those ThunderClan cats obviously tricked Jetpaw into believing he wanted to be a ThunderClan cat. Ravenpaw's mission was plain and simple, but he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He remembered how rude he treated Jetpaw, how he teased him every day, called him worthless and useless. How he would steal his prey and Toadfoot and Dawnpelt's attention. Jetpaw had every right to leave, but couldn't he have told Ravenpaw before he disappeared?

Ravenpaw missed his brother so much. He missed him sulking around camp, slinking through the darkness with his lithe body, scowling at Ravenpaw as he bathed in all the attention. Ravenpaw closed his eyes. He had treated his brother as if he was nothing, and now he was gone.

The dark grey apprentice turned his back to the torn barrier and left the dirt tunnel, his head low. Instantly, rain battered his pelt, and the wind howled in his ears. He ignored the storm and slunk through camp, his paws and tail dragging in the mud.

Cats were rushing around camp, struggling to finish up their duties and find dry spots. Kinkfur's kits were out again, leaping in mud puddles and dancing in the rain. Kinkfur struggled to round them up, and when she did, one kit slipped away. With her attention fixed on the escaping kit, the others raced off, and the whole process started all over again.

Instead of entering the apprentice den, Ravenpaw sat underneath one of the pine trees that grew in camp. It shielded him from the rain, that's for sure, but he couldn't hide from the guilt that was gnawing on his bones. Everything in camp reminded him of Jetpaw.

When Jetpaw got a thorn in his paw, he had limped into camp and into the medicine den, where Littlecloud refused to treat him because he 'was busy.' The wound got infected, and Littlecloud had scolded Jetpaw for not coming earlier.

When Jetpaw's tail got caught in a rather thick and thorny bush, no cat came to help him. It started to storm, and the apprentice got a bad cold. When he got free, he was missing a giant patch of fur on his tail for a few quarter moons.

Ravenpaw closed his eyes and let out a sad sniff. He could even smell him faintly… wait, that was Jetpaw! He opened his eyes and stared at the barrier, eyes wide. He leaped to his paws, tail lashing side to side with excitement.

The barrier rattled as a black head was thrusted through. Ravenpaw's tail drooped as he realized it was just Smokefoot, with his shoulders stuck in the barrier again. Warriors walked over to help the ragged-pelted warrior out of the tunnel.

Ravenpaw looked at his paws sadly. "He's never coming back," he whispered, and his eyes closed.

**=x=**

Jetpaw had fallen asleep outside of camp, nestled in the shadows. He opened his eyes. He was curled up in a tree log, and the moss beneath him smelled rather… odd. Like a mix between pine needles and trees. He struggled to his paws and shook the moss from his pelt, stretching each leg in turn. His belly ached, and he yawned, swiping his tongue over his jaws.

He almost forgot about the horrible thing that happened last night, but it came back to him, striking back with such force that he stumbled to the side. His head bumped the side of the log, and he collapsed.

_I really am useless, _the tom thought sadly. He couldn't even wake up without hurting himself. Jetpaw decided to hunt. He would have to make up for hiding in camp. Besides, his assessment was today. He wanted to impress Bramblestar so bad- how high was his expectations?

He closed his eyes, suddenly frightened. Would Bramblestar make him climb a tree? ShadowClan apprentices didn't normally climb trees, since pines are awfully difficult to climb up. What about hunting? Jetpaw hadn't learned how to hunt ThunderClan prey yet. His heart sped up. Would climbing trees have to do with hunting?

Jetpaw stepped out of the log, his body low to the ground. He noticed that it was raining quite hard, and the rain battered at him. He smiled faintly at how he remembered when he and Ravenpaw got in trouble for playing in the mud. Their mentors had made them groom themselves in front of the whole camp. It wasn't the best punishment, mostly for the Clan's amusement. Jetpaw shook his head roughly.

_No. _Those times are over. He was going to be a ThunderClan cat- he didn't have time to hang around in his memories from ShadowClan. ShadowClan was an enemy Clan now… even Ravenpaw. And Toadfoot. And Dawnpelt. Blackstar, Rowanclaw… even Birdpaw and Burnpaw!

"Jetpaw?" The tom looked up to see Bramblestar looking at him. Instantly, Jetpaw scrambled backwards, clambering himself back into the log. "Jetpaw?" the tom repeated, amused. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Jetpaw mewed from the log, his voice echoing. "Just… looking at this moss. Making sure it's not poisonous." He tapped at the odd scented moss. "Oh, yes. It's just fine." He pulled himself out of the log. "Clear!"

Bramblestar snorted. "Very funny," he meowed. His tail flicked side to side, and Jetpaw cowered once more, wondering if he had done something to upset the tom. "Why weren't you in camp?" he asked.

Jetpaw looked at his paws. "I… Molepaw was making fun of me."

Bramblestar raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

The tom looked at the large tabby. "Yes, that is it," he meowed, slightly irritated. "He called me the names my Clanmates used to call me."

"And those were…?"

"Weak," Jetpaw whispered. "Worthless. _Useless_." As he spoke the names, they tasted bitter on his tongue, reminding him of his previous presence of ShadowClan, always going to remind him about his weakness of hunting and fighting.

"Jetpaw, this is no joke," Bramblestar meowed, suddenly outraged. Jetpaw closed his eyes, looking down, prepared for Bramblestar to strike him. "Molepaw shall be punished! No Clanmate of mine shall do such nonsense."

"No!" Jetpaw yelped. "If you punish him, it'll only get worse!" Bramblestar looked at him, his amber-yellow eyes gleaming.

"Alright, Jetpaw," he said. "But if it gets any worse than it already is,you tell me. You can trust me, alright?" Jetpaw nodded. "Now, let's start your assessment."

**=x=**

Ah, geeze! Very long chapter. Anyway, some interesting stuff about Birdpaw. Please note her power is that she LIVES OFF OF LOVE. And she is feeding off of Ravenpaw. Her power is originally from ALPHA! That show is awesome, check it out!

**Total Words (minus A/N): **2,078

**Total Pages: 6**

**Hollyflame: **Yes, Molepaw and Cherrypaw are brother and sister! Molepaw is just super protective over her. And I hope your question about Jetpaw is answered in this chapter. c:

Anyway, always remember to review, follow, and favorite!


	6. Chapter 6: Affliction

Nothing much to say about this chapter. It is now the day of the Gathering, since I'm too lazy to write out Jetpaw's assessment. And a big thanks to Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire, who reminded me that there is already a cat named Featherwing. But she's dead, so she never existed (in my world.). Anyway, I need a new tie. Whoever can describe the best tie design wins a free trip to ThunderClan, and a whole day alone with any cat of choice! Btw, in chapter 5, Birdpaw's power is from the show Alphas, not Alpha. Too lazy to go fix that! When I finish this entire story, I will go back and correct all mistakes, unless I get lazy(probably will.)

And when I got up this morning, I checked my e-mail. All of these reviews and follows made me so happy! Thanks, all of you! Best happy new years to you all!

I have some bad news…. I will not be continuing this story. This will be the last chapter… you'll find out why at the end of the chapter….

**Chapter 6**

**Affliction**

"**A**ll cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. Jetpaw had been sharing a squirrel with Squirrelflight, but looked up when Bramblestar called. Jetpaw was starting to fit in with the Clan- Dustpelt and Toadstep were starting to warm up to him, and Cloudtail even congratulated him on a rather plump mouse he managed to catch.

The cats padded underneath the Highledge and sat down. Jetpaw saw down beside Cherrypaw and Dovewing. The queen was getting slightly plumper, her belly rounder. It was getting harder and harder for her to move around, and Jetpaw flattened his ears slightly as the queen leaned on her large belly.

"The Gathering is tonight," Bramblestar announced. "The cats that will be going will be Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Foxleap, Dovewing, Cherrypaw, and Jetpaw." Jetpaw was surprised when Bramblestar called his name.

"Lucky," a cat hissed. He saw Molepaw glaring at him from beside his mentor, who flicked him over the ear. The cats began to disperse, but Bramblestar was speaking again.

"I would like to warn you," he continued. "The hostilities are high between us and ShadowClan. Don't start any fights. Two sunrises has passed, and I am sure that Blackstar won't forget about Jetpaw." Eyes were on me, but not angry, cold gazes. Comforting eyes that promised protection, and warm, friendly smiles.

He belonged here. He belonged with ThunderClan!

**=x=**

Ravenpaw paced around camp. He had spoken with Featherwing multiple times, but she refused to give him any more information, just warning him to stay away from Birdpaw. He paced past the apprentice den, past the warrior den, past the entrance, and past the dirtplace (bad idea) and past the elders den (also a bad idea) and the medicine den. He peered inside, remembering when Jetpaw got sick. He had been curled up in a nest, coughing pitifully and letting out low moans. Littlecloud refused to let any cat come in.

Tonight was the Gathering, and he knew Jetpaw would be there. Either Bramblestar was going to taunt them with the apprentice or give Jetpaw back. His heart sped up with excitement. Ravenpaw knew he wasn't going, but he couldn't help at least trying to go. He hoped he could see Jetpaw there.

"Ravenpaw!" The tom's head jerked up as he saw Birdpaw stalking towards him.

_Run. _It was Featherwing's voice.

He turned to run. "Stop!" Birdpaw yowled. He stopped. "Sit," she commanded. Ravenpaw plopped his rear on the ground and stared at Birdpaw.

"Why are you running from me, my love?" the she-cat cooed, putting her face close to his. Ravenpaw scooted backwards, ears laced to his skull.

_Get away from her._

"G-get away from me!" he stammered.

_She's not going anywhere, Ravenpaw. _You _need to go._

"I'm not going anywhere," Birdpaw hissed, thrusting her muzzle close to his. He stumbled backwards, but Birdpaw advanced on him. "Look into my eyes, Ravenpaw."

The worst thing was that every cat was gone from camp. The only cats in camp were Tawnypelt, Owlclaw, and the elders. The queens had gone out to stretch their legs, and the kits were with the elders, listening to tales. Tawnypelt and Owlclaw were asleep, and Littlecloud was out collecting herbs. Everyone else was out patrolling borders, hunting, and trying to figure out ways to get Jetpaw back. Even Blackstar had gone.

"No," Ravenpaw rasped, but he could feel his body turning to face the apprentice.

_I'm going to take control._ Featherwing's voice rumbled in his ears, and his eyes suddenly slammed shut. When they opened, his eyes were a strange shade of blue, and he felt as if he was drifting away from his body, as if another cat was controlling him. _Stay calm, _Featherwing murmured as he felt panic rising in his chest.

"Leave me alone!" Even his voice sounded different! It sounded deep and much older, and oddly feminine. Birdpaw took a step back, staring deep into his eyes with her giant moon eyes.

"You're so mean!" Birdpaw squealed, and turned and ran off. Ravenpaw felt himself shift, and his eyes closed once more. His eyes opened, and he was relieved that the drifting feeling was starting to go away.

_You'll have to get used to that, _Featherwing told him. _And you can't freeze up. Birdpaw is very strange. There is something wrong with her._

_What's wrong with her? _Ravenpaw asked as he shuffled to his paws.

_I cannot tell you, _Featherwing murmured, and her presence disappeared.

**=x=**

Jetpaw stood at the back of the line, shuffling his paws, very excited. Cherrypaw stood beside him, her mouth moving so fast and words spilling out. "A Gathering is fun!" she rambled. "There are so many cats! So many apprentices and warriors and queens and elders and leaders!" The ginger tabby bounced on her paws. "And we get to sit with them! There are lots of scents!"

Jetpaw rolled his eyes. "I know," he said. "I've been to one before." But he went ignored, since Cherrypaw kept speaking. She was interrupted when Bramblestar strolled to the front of the line. With a single swish of his tail, the cats were led out of camp.

The forest seemed different. The moon was round, casting a pale shadow across the land. The lake sparkled grey-blue in the moonlight, and the tree bridge had its very own shadow, which looked like a disfigured tail.

Bramblestar waited patiently for his Clanmates to cross. He seemed to be murmuring to his warriors as they passed, and when it was finally Jetpaw and Cherrypaw's turn, his amber-yellow eyes lit up. "Be very careful," he mewed. "Stay with ThunderClan only. I don't want ShadowClan trying to grab you." The apprentice nodded, his eyes wide. Bramblestar looked at Cherrypaw. "Keep an eye on him." His 'mentor' dipped her head and led Jetpaw over the tree bridge.

When they entered the clearing, hostility filled the air. He turned his head to see RiverClan and WindClan cats facing each other, hackles raised. "Prey-stealers!" one cat yowled.

Mistystar and Onestar were glaring at each other with slitted eyes, while Blackstar watched Bramblestar enter the clearing. "The Gathering must begin," he yowled. Bramblestar raced over and leaped up the tree, taking a seat just above Blackstar's branch.

"WindClan will speak first," Onestar hissed, with a challenging glance at the other leaders. Mistystar flattened his ears, while Blackstar kept his cold amber gaze on Bramblestar, who ignored the white tom.

"RiverClan is stealing prey," Onestar accused. "We scented them all over our border, and we even found a dead rabbit drenched in RiverClan's fishy scent!" He lashed his tail side to side as RiverClan cats howled in anger. WindClan glared at the enemy Clan with their teeth bared and ears laced to their skulls.

"Enough," Bramblestar yowled in his deep voice. He dipped his head to the small brown tabby. "Continue."

"Whiskerpaw and Furzepaw have become Whiskernose and Furzepelt," Onestar continued. WindClan and ThunderClan cheered, while ShadowClan and RiverClan remained silent. The two new warriors looked slightly depressed, but sat down nonetheless. "Harespring, Leaftail, and Weaselfur have chased a fox off of our territory, and into RiverClan's." As he spoke, RiverClan yowled their anger.

Mistystar rose to her paws. Jetpaw could see she was struggling to keep her anger in check by the way the fur on her neck and shoulders rose slightly.

"Onestar, I do not believe you did that on purpose, but by accident," the blue leader mewed, and the brown tabby lowered his head, eyes narrowed. "Please refrain yourself from chasing foxes off our territory for now on." RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan were laughing, and the WindClan cats looked outraged.

A brown-and-white tom leaped to his paws, tail bristling. "Oh, yeah?" he yowled. "Well, keep your fish-pelts off of our territory then!" RiverClan had enough. A black tom leaped on Harespring, and the battle began.

"Jetpaw!" The apprentice turned his head to see his mentor beckoning him with her tail. He followed Cherrypaw, his head lowered. "Are you alright?" Cherrypaw asked, but as she spoke, four warriors jumped into the bushes with them.

"You have something that belongs to us," a large cat mewed, and Jetpaw realized it was Rowanclaw. Cherrypaw began to speak, but she couldn't since two cats pinned her down. She writhed beneath them, but managed to choke out to Jetpaw, "Run!"

Jetpaw turned, but Rowanclaw pinned him down. "Come here, runt," he hissed. "You belong in ShadowClan." Teeth locked around his scruff, and Jetpaw, paralyzed with fear, couldn't move or even shriek. Rowanclaw broke into a sprint and raced away.

Jetpaw finally managed to speak. "Let go of me!" he yowled, and began to move and wiggle around in the deputy's solid grip. Rowanclaw chuckled.

"Shut up, kit," he mewed coldly around Jetpaw's scruff. "You thought could get away with this, did you?" Jetpaw closed his eyes and sucked in a deep whiff of breath. First, his Clan treats him as a useless kit, and then, when he leaves them, they come and steal him back?

The apprentice flattened his ears as the giant pine trees came into view. _I hoped I wouldn't see these again, _he thought sadly. _I was wrong._

As they entered camp, the cats that had stayed behind faced him with wide eyes. At once, Ravenpaw raced up to them. "Jetpaw!" he cried, covering his brother's face with nuzzles. "I missed you!" Jetpaw pulled away, snarling.

"Get away from me," he spat, and swiped at his brother's nose. Ravenpaw flattened his ears, his dark green eyes widening.

"But…" he stammered. "We... we brought you home!"

"Home?" he spat. "Home is where you want to be! I wanted to be with ThunderClan!" Toadfoot and Dawnpelt ran up to Jetpaw, shoving past Ravenpaw.

"My kit!" Dawnpelt gasped, and licked her son. "Oh, you smell like ThunderClan!"

"We're not going to let them get away with this, are we?" Smokefoot snarled, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

"No!" Jetpaw yowled. "You can't hurt them! My friends are there!" But he was drowned out by the cries of agreement from his former Clanmates. Rowanclaw yelled for silence.

"An attack shall be planned later," hissed the deputy. "As of now, we're going to celebrate the return of Jetpaw." The Clan cheered. Jetpaw blinked. Had they missed him that much? Maybe he _was _needed… wait, no! He belonged with ThunderClan, not ShadowClan!

"Take me home," he begged to Rowanclaw.

"Your home is here," said Rowanclaw, shaking his head. Jetpaw closed his eyes and looked down. "Take him to the cave," ordered the deputy, padding off.

Ratscar, Olivenose, and Owlclaw surrounded him, and herded him to the cave. The cave was a small, dug out den just beside the elder's den where prisoners go. Jetpaw tried to protest, but Ratscar snapped at his heels forcing the apprentice to enter.

He was shoved to the very back of the den. The apprentice curled up, shivering, as Ratscar and Owlclaw took their places guarding him. He heard murmuring, and Ravenpaw entered the den with a rabbit in his jaws. His brother dropped the rabbit and smiled hopefully at his brother.

"Welcome back," Ravenpaw said, and nudged the rabbit. Jetpaw turned his head away, eyes narrowed. "Please talk to me."

Jetpaw curled his lip at the thought. "Go away," was all he snapped. Ravenpaw sighed and turned away, leaving the den with his paws dragging in the dirt. Jetpaw watched him, slightly upset. Did his brother _really _miss him that much?

_He took you from your home._

Jetpaw agreed, his eyes narrowing into slits. He knew he had to escape, but the camp was under heavy surveillance. Jetpaw also knew that Blackstar wouldn't give him up without a fight… the large white tom was just too proud. Jetpaw eyed the rabbit before tearing in. It stank of ShadowClan, but he was too hungry to care.

Jetpaw decided to plot his escape in the morning. Either that, or wait for his Clanmates to come rescue him…

**=x=**

HEHE. I am not going to end this story. You fell for my trick. ^_^ No! I would never leave you guys! Happy new years by the way. *blows noisemaker*

**Total Words (minus A/N): **2,006

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire- **Yoda reference ftw.

**Mossystar and Starfrost of ThornClan- **Thanks!

ShadowClan stole Jetpaw. :c Should Jetpaw escape, or should his Clanmates come rescue him?

*First choice to reach five votes wins

Anyway, review, follow, favorite!


	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner

Sorry for the late update. Please note I hate Jay x Half Moon so I am just putting this here to crush all those Jay x Half fans.

**Chapter 7**

**Prisoner**

**=x=**

_Half Moon?_

Jayfeather lifted his head, ears flicking as the sweet scent of the mountain cat filled his nose. His eyes widened as he felt fur brush past his, and a purr swelled in his throat.

"I'm here, Jayfeather." The tom closed his eyes and blinked them open, relieved to see the white she-cat staring back at him with her dark green eyes.

"Why are you here, though?" the tom asked. "Do you have a message for me?" Half Moon's eyes clouded, and she looked down.

"Yes," she murmured. "I have a message." She looked at him with her ears flattened. "We… we can't meet anymore." Jayfeather's heart cracked, and he immediately rose to his paws. He had been meeting the Ancient cat in his sleep for a few moons.

"Why?" he whispered.

Half Moon responded in a sad, quiet tone, "Pebble is wondering why I am always purring and murmuring in my sleep. I am afraid if I say your name, he will get suspicious." Jayfeather pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"Why does this concern him?" he spat.

"Because he's my mate," Half Moon said sharply, and Jayfeather recoiled. Her dark green eyes flashed with anger and sadness. "He is my mate, and I am expecting his kits."

Jayfeather closed his eyes. The cat who he loved and trusted had betrayed him. He opened his eyes, and they were filled with so much hate and malice that Half Moon took a step back, her mouth open slightly. "Well, get out of here then!" he spat, claws unsheathing. "I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Half Moon opened her mouth to speak, but Jayfeather turned his back on her.

He closed his eyes and opened them, relieved that his blindness had returned. He didn't want to hear her name or even think about her anymore. He had loved and cared so much for Half Moon, but then she goes behind his back and has kits with that stupid tom, Smooth Pebble! Jayfeather lashed his tail back and forth, a growl rumbling in his throat. He lowered his head back onto his paws, eyes beginning to close.

"Jayfeather?" The cat lifted his head to see Icecloud approaching him. Her left forepaw was lifted slightly, and a smear of blood was on her muzzle.

"What?" the tom snapped. Icecloud took step back.

"I… I got a thorn in my pad," she responded. "I was wondering if you could get it out." Jayfeather curled his lip back and muttered "Clumsy warrior" before padding over and sniffing at her paw. He gripped the thorn with his teeth and pulled the thorn and then spit it out.

Jayfeather padded to the back of his den and grabbed some dock. He walked back out to Icecloud and chewed up the dock, wrinkling his nose at the foul taste, and licked it onto her paw. "Be careful," he muttered. "Don't put too much pressure on it."

Icecloud purred and replied, "I'll be careful, Jayfeather." He felt her tail flick his nose as she turned and left the den. Jayfeather growled softly before heading back to his nest. What was she doing out anyway? Unless there was some kind of moonhigh patrol, or his Clanmates were still tight about borders since ShadowClan stole Jetpaw back.

_They never should've taken him in the first place, _Jayfeather muttered, but he knew that the apprentice had to come to ThunderClan. Jayfeather wasn't a big fan of ShadowClan. But the apprentice seemed friendly enough, and he normally brought him a nice, plump squirrel. And sometimes he would help Jayfeather clean out the herb storage. Alright, so what if Jayfeather missed Jetpaw. He just wanted some help around the den! Briarlight had stopped helping him after her hind leg healed, and Brightheart and Leafpool were busy with kits. Leafpool was expecting Bramblestar's kits, and the whole Clan had been surprised.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and snuggled deep into his nest. The medicine den seemed empty without any sick cats or warriors complaining about a thorn in their paw. He wondered if Briarlight missed sitting in the den. He knew that Briarlight was padding after him, but Jayfeather ignored it. Briarlight seemed to be padding after Thornclaw now. It was obvious. Blossomfall and Briarlight seemed at war, since both the she-cats seemed to like Thornclaw.

Jayfeather shuddered. Blossomfall could not be trusted. She, unlike Ivypool and the others, had trained in the Dark Forest for power and strength. He knew how much Blossomfall hated Dovewing, even though the she-cat struggled to keep it a secret. Jayfeather secretly mistrusted Ivypool. The only cat who knew it was Lionblaze. The only reason he was keeping an eye on Ivypool was because of the way she stared at Bramblestar. It was her secret ambition to become Clan leader, whether it was StarClan's will or not. Jayfeather shuddered. Her gaze was piercing and cold and a lust for power outlined her hungry gaze. Hawkfrost had brainwashed her, no matter how much the she-cat protested.

Jayfeather batted away his cold and evil thoughts. Right now, he needed to sleep, and try to forget about Half Moon.

**=x=**

Jetpaw pawed at the moss ball with bored eyes. He had a prisoner here for four days, and there was no sign of his Clanmates coming to rescue him. He had gained weight, and his fur had softened. And he hated it. Most cats would be pleased to be fed on a regular basis and not do anything, but Jetpaw _hated _it. He was used to running around the forest and hunting, not locked up in a dirt tunnel with nothing but a moss ball and a few prey carcasses.

"Time for your exercise." Jetpaw looked up to see Ratscar looking at him with his cold green eyes. He struggled to his paws and exited the dirt tunnel. Jetpaw narrowed his eyes as the sun gleamed into his eyes, and began to do his basic exercises.

He crouched down, and then lifted himself up. He stretched out his growing weak muscles, and flexed his hind legs. Jetpaw let his tail stretch out and then stretched his neck, and rolled his shoulders.

"Time's up," Owlclaw meowed. He looked slightly surprised, since normally Jetpaw wouldn't cooperate. Jetpaw smiled and nodded his head. As the warriors began to escort him back to his tunnel, Jetpaw exploded. He kicked Ratscar square in the chin, and threw his paw at Owlclaw's cheek. As the warriors struggled to figure out what was wrong, Jetpaw raced off.

He dodged warriors who dove at him and leaped over their fallen bodies. He made a bee-line for the exit, but Smokefoot stood there, glaring at the tom with his green eyes blazing. Jetpaw lowered his head, preparing to head butt the warrior, but paws suddenly slammed onto his tail.

He turned his head to see Ravenpaw with his paws on his tail. Jetpaw narrowed his eyes, teeth bared, and swatted at his brother. Ravenpaw easily dodged the move and leaped for Jetpaw. Jetpaw gasped as paws were forced against his shoulders, and he crumpled to the ground. Being trapped in the den must've made him so… _lazy _that he couldn't even fight his own brother!

"Why are you doing this?" Jetpaw spat, writhing underneath his brother. Ravenpaw looked at him with wide green eyes.

"I have to!" Ravenpaw yelped. As he spoke, a cat rudely shoved him aside. Jetpaw was glaring into the cold blazing green eyes of Rowanclaw.

"How dare you try to escape?" the tom yowled, and slashed Jetpaw's muzzle. The tom yowled in pain as the deputy continued to slash at his face. The claws stop ripping at his flesh and he dared to open his eyes.

Cats were staring at Rowanclaw with horror and fear on their face, while a few looked at Jetpaw with eyes full of pity. "What's going on?" Blackstar yowled, his tail lashing. His eyes set on Rowanclaw, and then on Jetpaw. "How dare you attack an apprentice?" the tom spat, leaping from the Clanrock and facing Rowanclaw with a bristling pelt.

Rowanclaw climbed from the apprentice, who trembled as he looked at Blackstar with scared eyes. Blood blurred his view, and he was nearly blinded with pain. He knew that the tom's claws had slashed over his eyes and his nose had been split open, and he tasted the blood as it dripped into his mouth. He wouldn't be surprised if he would be blinded.

"He was trying to escape," Rowanclaw meowed, shrugging.

"Escape?" Blackstar murmured, and looked at Jetpaw. He then glared at Rowanclaw. "But still, that doesn't give you the right to brutally beat this apprentice. You will have apprentice duties for four moons, and Smokefoot shall take your place as deputy until your punishment is over." Rowanclaw's eyes widened, and so did Smokefoot's.

"That's not fair!" Rowanclaw protested, and at the same moment, Smokefoot gasped, "But I'm not ready!"

Blackstar looked at Smokefoot with a comforting amber gaze. "It's alright," the large white tom mewed. "I'll help you through it." As for Rowanclaw, he spat, "It is truly fair. A leader's word is law, and I will not break it because of your protests." He lashed his tail and mewed to Littlecloud, "Fix Jetpaw up. Jetpaw will sleep in the apprentice den for now on, and Rowanclaw will sleep in the prisoner den. Ratscar and Owlclaw will continue to guard him."

Rowanclaw spat with fury at Blackstar, and raced to the prisoner den with Ratscar and Owlclaw following. A few cats helped Jetpaw to his paws, and Toadfoot and Dawnpelt helped him to the medicine den with Littlecloud directing them.

"I'm so sorry, my poor kit," Dawnpelt murmured, licking the blood from his face. Toadfoot was sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"Blackstar had better not let me be alone with Rowanclaw," he spat. Dawnpelt opened her mouth to say something, but the brown tom had already left. Dawnpelt shook her cream head and said to Jetpaw, "I'll go cool him down. I'll come back later, alright?"

Jetpaw nodded numbly before looking at Littlecloud, who had set some herbs at his paws. "This is not the first time this has happened," the tom mewed as Jetpaw lapped up the seeds. Jetpaw peered at him curiously.

"What?" he asked. Jetpaw did have multiple scars, but most were from border skirmishes and fox and badger fights. Littlecloud looked at the apprentice.

"_The cat's scars will reveal more them memories,_" Littlecloud suddenly meowed. Jetpaw tried to leap back, but the poppy seeds were kicking in.

"L-Littlecloud," the tom stammered, but his gaze was fading. Littlecloud pressed his head down.  
"Sleep," he directed. "All will be revealed soon."

**=x=**

What did Littlecloud mean? Or is he on steroids? And bad, bad Rowanclaw! He got what he deserved. Couples will be questioned. And Jay x Ice? Slash couple, might happen, just something extra for drama. I only put in that couple because I despise Jay x Half, Jay x Briar, Jay x Cinder, and Lion x Cinder. Well, that, or I enjoy making Jay X listed couples angry. Anyway, what do you guys say? I'm definitely going to put in some Lion x Cinder drama, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart, I repeat, Cinderheart and Lionblaze WILL GET JEALOUS. It will interfere with the main plot.

And I apologize for throwing you guys off by putting in cranky old Jayfeather. As said in chapter 1, this takes place a few moons after the Last Hope!

**Escape: 4**

**Rescued: 0**

One more vote for Escape, and Jetpaw escapes. It's going to be harder, since he's in the apprentice den now…

**Puddlekit – **I never said that I owned the original Ravenpaw, but I own the one in this story.

**Total Words (minus A/N): 1,787**

Review, follow, favorite


	8. Chapter 8: Break Out

If you're waiting for my other new stories on my profile, please notice that I probably won't update them for a while. NONE OF MY STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. Sorry, I'm not just going to give them away. Just because I abandoned them doesn't mean I sometimes take a peek at them. Don't ask to adopt it. In this chapter, Jetpaw will escape.

**Chapter 7**

**Break Out**

**J**etpaw limped over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a toad. Cats watched them, their eyes slitted. Tigerheart and Flamepelt were standing near the dirt tunnel, while Smokefoot guarded the entrance. Many other cats were standing near any exits, with Burnpaw, Birdpaw, and Ravenpaw mending any tears in the barrier. Flamepelt ducked into the dirt tunnel with his mouth full of roots and sticks, and Jetpaw knew that the tom was going to fix the tear in the dirt tunnel. Jetpaw wasn't going to get out with this sunup and sundown surveillance.

Speaking of sun, the sun was slowly setting and casting an orange-pink shadow across the land. Jetpaw ate his toad in silence, curling his tail around him and watching as Ravenpaw worked beside Burnpaw. The tom's ears suddenly pricked and he turned, and their eyes met. Jetpaw turned his head away, lip curled. He would never forgive his brother. _Never._

He began to eat the toad, wincing at its taste. It tasted like a squirrel that had been soaked in mud, thrown into a rather muddy stream, and then left in the sun for two days. But that was only the skin. Beneath the skin was the meat, and the meat tasted like a dry mouse. Not only that, but it was tough and hard to swallow. Blackstar had forced him to eat toads and toads only, claiming that he 'needed to get used to ShadowClan prey again.' Multiple times he had tried to get something else, like a mouse or a rabbit, but a cat who had been set to watch him would snarl at him and he would be forced to grab a toad.

His ears flicked and he looked up to see Ravenpaw approaching him. He immediately got to his paws to walk off, but the cat who was watching him, Crowfrost, snarled at him, "Eat." Jetpaw sat down obediently and pulled at the toad's slimy skin, wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

"Hi." Ravenpaw had reached him. His dark grey pelt was sticking up in some places, and his paws were dirty. His fur looked ragged and ungroomed, and his dark blue eyes looked tired and sad. Jetpaw didn't reply, just ripped off some more of the toad's skin, imagining it as Ravenpaw's fur.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ravenpaw suddenly asked, sitting down. Jetpaw ignored him, pulling his claws through the toad.

"Eat it, don't claw it," Crowfrost snapped. Jetpaw lowered his head as he found a rather soft spot on the toad and began to chew on it numbly.

"Please," Ravenpaw said. "Tell me something. Anything."

Jetpaw looked at Ravenpaw, his eyes narrowing. "I hate it here," he spat. Crowfrost's eyes gleamed with interest. The look on his face said _'now we're getting somewhere.' _"I hate it here, and most importantly, I hate _you._" That being said, he turned his back on his brother and pulled the toad in between his paws, tail lashing.

"I only wanted what's best for you," Ravenpaw meowed, his voice cracking.

"What's best for me is to get out of here as soon as I have the chance," Jetpaw snapped. As soon as he spoke, his throat tightened as he suddenly remembered that Crowfrost was listening. Crowfrost's sharp green eyes gleamed, and he mewed, "Get to your nest. _Now._" Jetpaw didn't protest. He kicked the toad away and raced to the apprentice den.

His nest was at the middle of the den, with Burnpaw, Birdpaw, and Ravenpaw sleeping near the entrance. Burnpaw was already in his nest, licking his paws. Birdpaw was sitting beside him, staring intently at the tom's dark ginger pelt.

Jetpaw lay down in his nest and curled up into a ball. He heard pawsteps, and saw Ravenpaw approaching him once more. He snorted curtly and turned his back.

"We weren't done talking," Ravenpaw mewed in a hard tone.

"I'm done talking to you," Jetpaw spat back.

Ravenpaw grunted. "Just talk to me. Why don't you like it here?"

"I don't like it here because I'm not wanted," Jetpaw responded in a cold tone. "You never needed me. You never respected me, or even cared for me. And when I left, I'm suddenly missed and wanted? Like you were at all surprised when I left!"

Ravenpaw's eyes flashed. "I do care for you!" he cried back. "It's just that…"  
"That what?" Jetpaw demanded, rising to his paws. "What, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw looked down. "Dawnpelt always liked you more. She never paid any attention to me, and always liked you better. So I decided that I wanted to be better then you."

Jetpaw's eyes widened. "So you're telling me…"

His brother nodded. "Yes, Jetpaw. I was jealous of you."

Jetpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. A confession! And from the oh-so-popular Ravenpaw! Why was he jealous of him? "What about when we were kits?" he protested. "The mouse?"

"You caught the mouse," Ravenpaw mewed. "But when you caught it, it was still alive and it got away. I grabbed it and took it back to camp before you could realize what happened."

Jetpaw closed his eyes.

FLASHBACK

Jetkit spotted a mouse scuffling in the pine needles. Its tiny wiry brown body blended in along with the needles, but its thin pink tail was lashing from side to side, and Jetkit's keen dark green eyes spotted it easily. He stepped carefully over the pine needles - Toadfoot had taught him that – and pounced. Instead of landing on the target, his paws only landed on its tail. The mouse squeaked and darted off, and Jetkit thought of chasing it, but thought otherwise.

Jetkit sighed. If he had caught the mouse, then maybe Blackstar would let him become an apprentice! Sure, he was only five moons, but three moons were so far away! He shifted his paws on the pine needles once more before scampering away.

Anyway, where was Ravenkit? Ravenkit had been right beside him a few heartbeats ago… where was he now? Jetkit found the tear in the barrier and squeezed inside. He carefully avoided the piles of dirt and found the light of the entrance. The things he saw surprised him.

In the middle of the clearing was a crowd of cats, and when Jetkit scrunched up his eyes, he saw Ravenkit! And in his mouth was a mouse, dangling limply from his jaws. Jetkit exited the tunnel and raced over.

"Ravenkit!" he cried. His brother turned his head and padded over to him. In his eyes was gleaming triumph and… cockiness? He ignored the gleam and instead replied. "Good job on the mouse," Jetkit mewed, bouncing on his paws. "You'll make an excellent hunter?"

Ravenkit sneered. "Yeah, the whole Clan thinks so too! They say I'll be the best hunter in the whole entire Clan!"

Jetkit flicked his ears. Did it matter that the Clan thought he would be the best hunter? Wouldn't the best thing be that he had just caught prey, and that his Clan could eat? "But, Ravenkit, shouldn't just catching the mouse be a blessing?" he asked, tilting his head.

Ravenkit bristled. "Jealous?" he asked, sneering once more.

Jetkit's eyes widened. "No!" he cried. "Never!"

Ravenkit rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll be the best warrior ever, and that's all that matters!"

Ravenkit wasn't getting it. "But, Ravenkit-"

"Shut up!" Ravenkit snapped. "I don't care what you say, because I'm better then you, and you can't do anything about it!" He turned around and raced back into the crowd. He puffed out his fur and drew himself up to his full height, basking in their congratulations and praises.

Jetkit turned around and walked to the medicine cat's den, tail drooping. He spotted Littlecloud sorting herbs, his eyes narrowed.

"Hi, Littlecloud!" he squeaked. He was relieved that Littlecloud wasn't praising Ravenkit like a warrior who had caught a rabbit as big as the moon.

The brown tom dipped his head to Jetkit. "Hello, Jetkit."

"Did you see the mouse Ravenkit caught?" the little tom asked.

Littlecloud shrugged. "I did. I don't know why the Clan is making so much of a fuss about it!" The tom batted one of the herbs to the side, and Jetkit sniffed at it. "It's just a little mouse. So what. He may be a kit, but that doesn't mean they have to spoil him." Jetkit flicked his ear and turned to see Birdkit grooming his fur, while Burnkit pulled the pine needles tangled in the kit's tail.

Toadfoot strolled into the medicine den, and his gaze darkened as it set apon Jetkit. "Why haven't you caught anything like your brother?" he challenged. Jetkit began to reply, but his father spat, "Exactly. You're useless, and you'll never be as good as Ravenkit." The kit crouched down low as his father's cold dark blue eyes glowed with anger.

"I think you should leave, Toadfoot," Littlecloud mewed, stepping in front of the cowering kit.

Toadfoot sniffed. "Very well. The scent of herbs was starting to make my eyes water." With a huff, the tom turned and left the den, his tail high.

Littlecloud looked at Jetkit. "He didn't mean it," he mewed. "He just wants both of his kits to grow up and be strong, that's all." Lifting his chin, he called, "Flamepaw! Come give Jetkit some poppy seeds so he can sleep."

A dark ginger tabby tom bounded into the small clearing with a leaf in his mouth. He entered through a crack in the rock, and padded over to the kit. He dropped the leaf at his paws before dashing off, fluffy tail stretched out behind him.

Littlecloud chuckled lightly. "An energetic one, that is." He dipped his head to the kit. "Eat the seeds. You can sleep here tonight." Jetkit obediently lapped up the seeds. "Follow me." The kit followed the small brown tom after Flamepaw, who was sorting herbs. He looked up when the two cats entered the clearing.

"There," the medicine cat meowed, pointing to a small scrap of moss near a giant rock. "Sleep there." Jetkit padded over to the spot and lay down, curling up into a ball.

"Do you think Toadfoot expects much of him?" He heard Flamepaw ask as he drifted off. Littlecloud let out a small grunt.

"He's just a kit."  
"But Ravenkit… he caught a mouse. Toadfoot will go harder on Jetkit!"

"I'm a medicine cat," Littlecloud snapped. "Not a father. What do you want me to do? Ask Toadfoot nicely to not treat his son like a useless scrap of fur? Jetkit will prove himself when the time has come." From that time on, Jetkit vowed to prove Toadfoot wrong, to become the best warrior he could be.

**=x=**

Jetpaw opened his eyes and stared at Ravenpaw with an angry, cold glance. "You," he spat. "You ruined everything. My own parents think of me as an inadequate fool! And it's your entire fault!" Ravenpaw opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it as Jetpaw swatted at his muzzle. Ravenpaw leaped backwards, and Jetpaw snarled at him before lying down in his nest, curling up in a ball.

He only lifted his head up to see Ravenpaw looking at him again, and he wore that same look that he wore when Jetpaw congratulated him. "Yeah," the tom hissed. "Well, I'll always be better then you!"

The gray tom closed his eyes and let darkness engulf him.

**=x=**

Jetpaw's eyes snapped open and he rose to his paws. Ravenpaw was asleep about four mouse lengths away with Birdpaw laying a tail-length beside him. He shuffled to the back of the den and nudged a nest aside. Underneath the nest was a hole, and he lowered himself into it. But before he dropped down, he clung to the sides and moved the nest in front of the hole. Engulfed in darkness, he moved around for a moment, blind, before he inhaled the scent of soil and relaxed.

He took a step forward, and he gasped at how cold the ground was. It was ice cold, and it sent a jolt up his leg. Fluffing out his fur, he took another step forward, and another, until he was walking. He walked for a long time, going down long tunnels. The air seemed to have needles, and pricked his skin and sank its icy claws into his pelt.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of here. Jetpaw flicked his ears as he bumped into a wall. Looking up, he spotted a light. Relieved, he climbed up. The wall was slick and hard, and he struggled to grip it. He didn't stop climbing until the warm night air touched him, and grass was underneath his paws.

Jetpaw looked around. Tall, thick trees surrounded him, and broad bushes were everywhere. He sighed. _ThunderClan. _Home. He barely took a step forward before paws crashed into his side. He gasped and stared into the familiar dark blue eyes. "Ravenpaw!" he managed to stammer.

"You can't escape!" Ravenpaw gasped. His brother flipped him over and grabbed at his scruff. Jetpaw struggled beneath his brother's weight, and managed to kick Ravenpaw off of him. He faced Ravenpaw with bristling fur._ This is it, _he thought, unsheathing his claws. Ravenpaw did the same, and the two bristling toms faced each other.

Lips were pulled back, and teeth were bared. Green met blue, and hackles rose. Ravenpaw made the first move, jumping at Jetpaw. His brother feinted to the side and slashed at his shoulder. Ravenpaw yelped and crashed to the ground, and Jetpaw leaped at him. Ravenpaw rolled to the side and Jetpaw's paws smashed in empty ground. Spitting with fury, he lunged once more, and Ravenpaw's claws sliced at his muzzle.

Jetpaw gasped at the searing pain, and, blind with agony, charged at his brother. But as he began to furiously claw and swipe at his brother, a cat yowled. "Stop!" Both toms turned to see a bristling white tom facing them, with a brown-and-cream tom behind him and a white-and-grey she-cat standing at the white tom's side.

"Cloudtail!" Jetpaw yelped. "Ivypool!" He ignored Molepaw, who sneered at him. Ivypool raced towards the battered tom and licked at his wounded body.

"We were so worried," the she-cat mewed. "Bramblestar said he wanted to wait until the right time."

"Yeah right," Molepaw called. "I knew he was just putting it off because he didn't want to save your sorry tail!" Jetpaw ignored the tom once more.

"Who was that tom you were fighting?" Cloudtail asked, sniffing around the clearing. Jetpaw turned to see that Ravenpaw had vanished, and that the hole he had come out of had a tuft of black fur caught on some of the dry dirt.

"My brother," said the tom. "Ravenpaw. He went down that hole." Molepaw stuck his head down the hole.

"Where does this lead too?" he asked, his voice echoing out.

"The apprentice den," Jetpaw mewed. Most cats would've been reluctant to reveal such secrets, but Jetpaw was no longer a ShadowClan cat- he was a ThunderClan cat. "There are a lot of other tunnels, too. They're all over our territory."

Ivypool muttered, "I wonder if they're like the WindClan tunnels…"

Jetpaw looked at her. "What?"  
"Nothing," Ivypool said immediately. She took a step back. "Come on. We need to get those wounds dressed." Jetpaw nodded eagerly.

He was home.

**=x=**

Yay! Jetpaw is home! And sorry for the super late updating, I've been playing this really awesome game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. I beat it today! Now, to beat the other two…

**Puddlekit: **Most cats can survive an hour, or a day, or two without food. Either that or they eat herbs. But I am not a wizard, and I don't study cat's stomach or anything. But then again, this is a fictional story. Anyway, some cats can survive a long time without food. It depends on the last time they've eaten.

**Supernova750: **Hehe. Bramble x Leaf! I support that couple a lot because Bramblestar really should not have become mates with Squirrelflight in the first place. I hate Squirrel so much. Anyway, thanks for your review, and Ravenpaw's mind will remain a secret until later chapters. X)

**Thia Superstar and Hollyflame: **Thanks so much for your reviews! And, to Hollyflame, hope this satisfied you. (:

**xFeanathielx: **Happy late new years to you, too. :3

**Total Words (minus A/N): **2,564

Anyway, I might not update for a while. I have games to beat, school is coming up soon, and February will be a real crazy month for me! Anyway, school starts back up again next week on Monday (I hate Mondays so much -.-) and the school I go to sucks. Anyway, as said in the first authors note, this story is not up for adoption. Just because I don't update every minute and second doesn't mean I abandoned this story.

So please, don't PM me asking if you can have or adopt my story. I work hard for these, and I try my best to update to you guys likings. And, if you have a question about any of my other stories, feel free to join FailClan! I made the forum a few days ago, and so far, I don't have any members. I would love to see you guys on there. Beware: there are so far only two topics! If you join, there will be tons of fun stuff, and you might even get a sneak peek to some chapters! So, be a nice person, and join FailClan. The link will be below. Either that, or go to my profile, you lazies. (: Oops, sorry for the monster sized author's note.

forum/FailClan/124763/

Review, follow, favorite! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Exile

There is sadness in this chapter, I warn you.

**Chapter 9**

**Exile**

**=x=**

"**A**ll cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. Four days had passed since he had escaped ShadowClan, and the only disturbance was one border scuffle and Rowanclaw speaking to Bramblestar, but the tabby had refused to tell anyone what had gone on. He wondered if this meeting was what had happened between him and the deputy. Jetpaw abandoned his squirrel which he had been sharing with Ivypool to go and sit beside Cherrypaw. He looked at the ginger she-cat and asked, "What's this meeting about?" Instead of replying, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Bramblestar.

"ShadowClan wishes to meet us tonight," the large tom announced. At once, protesting mews and yowls filled the air, and Jetpaw instantly bristled. Will his Clanmates ever give up?

"Are you going to go?" Briarlight called from her spot beside Thornclaw.

Bramblestar's eyes darkened. "No. This ordeal with Jetpaw is over. Jetpaw is a ThunderClan cat now, and Blackstar should learn to accept it instead of trying to offer us territory."

Foxleap stood, and his eyes gleamed thoughtfully. "Territory?" the tom asked. "Bramblestar, leaf-bare is coming up. You know that some extra territory would be good…" A few cats muttered agreement, but Bramblestar's eyes flashed with anger.

"So you would give up your own Clanmate for a patch of pine trees?" he spat, tail lashing. Molepaw leaped to his paws.

"He's not _my _Clanmate!" he yowled. An argument broke out, and Jetpaw backed off with Ivypool and Cherrypaw flanking him. A few cats leaped at them, and Ivypool easily batted them off, ears laced to her skull and lips pulled back.

"Silence!" Bramblestar's deep and powerful meow rose to a commanding howl. Cats fled to different sides of the clearing, eyes narrowed. "We will not be giving up Jetpaw. He is a ThunderClan warrior, and I cannot believe my own Clanmates would be so stupid as to fight each other!" the tabby hissed.

Foxleap muttered something to Spiderleg, who mumbled it to Molepaw. This continued until it got all the way to Thornclaw and Briarlight, whose ears pricked. The she-cat smirked and lifted her snout up and called to Bramblestar, "Bramblestar," she mewed innocently. "What if we were to vote on this?"

A grey tabby she-cat, Millie, Jetpaw realized, walked up to the brown she-cat. "Briarlight, I've taught you better than this," she hissed. Turning to Bramblestar, she added, "We've never voted on this before."

"There's a first time for everything," Spiderleg sneered. Cats called agreement, and Jetpaw whimpered slightly. He felt fur bristling beside him, and Ivypool and Cherrypaw nudged his side.

"Don't worry," Ivypool murmured.

"We'll keep you safe," Cherrypaw added brightly. Her gaze locked on Molepaw, and the brown-and-cream apprentice turned his head to sneer at his sister.

Bramblestar sighed. "Very well. We will vote." Foxleap smirked and cast a cocky glance at Jetpaw, whose pelt was growing hot with fear. "The right is 'exile,' and the left is 'stay.'" Bramblestar instantly went left, while the cats that were against it flocked to the right.

Jayfeather watched from his den, eyes slitted. "Your vote counts, too, Jayfeather," Lionblaze called. The blind tom snorted.

"You're all mouse-brains," he spat. He turned his back and disappeared into the den. Bramblestar began to count the votes, and his amber eyes widened as he realized that the left side was less than the right. He sighed sadly, and his gloomy mew echoed around the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Jetpaw," he began. "But the Clan has spoken. You… you are exiled from ThunderClan."

Jetpaw couldn't believe his ears. His dark eyes widened and he gasped, "But… you told me I was a full ThunderClan cat!" he protested. He turned his head and stared desperately at Cherrypaw, but she was staring at her paws. Ivypool trembled, and the fur on her shoulders was bristling. Her gaze was set on Bumblestripe, who was on the right side.

"If you return to ThunderClan territory," Bramblestar said, his voice cracking, "then you will treated as an enemy."

Jetpaw realized that he couldn't do anything. He bowed his head and walked towards the tunnel, and the cats who had voted against him smirked and let out mocking calls at him. "ShadowClan crowfood!" Foxleap yowled at him.

He looked up to see Molepaw sneering at him, and for a moment he was a kit again, staring into Ravenpaw's cold scornful gaze. "Looks like I won," Molepaw snickered in Ravenpaw's voice. Jetpaw blinked sharply before darting out of the tunnel.

He raced through the familiar forest, weaving around trees and bursting through bushes. His paws were leading him far from ThunderClan, and far from ShadowClan. He didn't know where he was going- all he knew was that he had to get far from here.

Jetpaw exited ThunderClan territory. He went around the lake, and looked at the Gathering place. He was no longer a Clan cat. He was rouge, a loner, an outcast. Jetpaw stared at the familiar trees once more before bolting.

The cats who had he thought were his friends, the cats who he had trusted and cared for had betrayed him. He could never go back, and from this time on, he would be a loner. The warrior code was against him. Jetpaw was free from the curse of ShadowClan- they would never know that he had left the Clans unless Bramblestar told the Clans at the Gathering.

"Jetpaw!" The apprentice looked up to see three cats racing towards him. In the lead was… Cherrypaw? And was that Ivypool and Dovewing?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly confused.

"We're coming with you," Cherrypaw panted. Ivypool and Dovewing nodded eagerly.

"But leaf-bare is coming soon," he protested. "And Dovewing… your kits!" Dovewing looked at her kits and then at Jetpaw.

"Guess I didn't think everything out," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Ivypool meowed. "You know the route to the beaver dam." The queen nodded, slightly confused. "We can just follow that route, and if we find a nice forest, we can just live there." Jetpaw and Cherrypaw exchanged a glance before nodding at Ivypool.

Dovewing looked slightly hesitant. "I don't know… it's been a while. And what if my kits come? Oh, it will be awful!" Then her eyes brightened. "Then again, I need some adventure. I'm in!"

Ivypool purred. "Well, we're wasting moonlight!" She dipped her head to her sister. "Lead the way." Dovewing brushed past her new Clanmates and began to lead the way.

Jetpaw smiled. He had friends, and they were going to a place where not even Ravenpaw could track him. So, everything would be perfect when they found the den on the beaver trail, and he would never look back, never regret.

_I regret nothing._

**=x=**

I REGRET NOTHING. So, sadness! And then happy fun whoohoo squirrel dancy time.

**Total Words (minus A/N): **1,133

**Total Pages: **4

Ugh, sorry for the short chapter. Please note: no reviews will be answered next chapter. Only questions, since I need to speed it up a little since I'm pretty sure you guys are excited!

I would like to thank the people who reviewed chapter 8! And, Jay Phineas, there are too many yodas in this story, I tell you. Man, first Birdpaw, and then Littlecloud. Crazy cats.

Anyway, thanks to the people who joined FailClan! I appreciate it! ^^ Going to wrap up this A/N pretty early, nothing much to say.

Review, follow, favorite. :D


	10. Chapter 10: Kismet

I won't be answering any reviews in this chapter. This chapter will be in Dovewing's POV. Please note that I didn't care much for the beaver trail. Most of this will be made up.

Edit: Messed up. :'D Dovewing had only two kits. I was half asleep when I wrote this.

**Chapter 10**

**Kismet**

**=x=**

**D**ovewing trotted forward confidently, knowing that her Clanmates were depending on her. To be honest, the trail was unfamiliar to her, but then she would see something familiar, like a tree or bush, and would immediately know the way. The apprentices traveled behind her, while Ivypool took up the rear, ears pricked, ready for danger. Dovewing waddled slightly, her round belly weighing her down slightly. She wondered why she had left ThunderClan, and why she had left while she was expecting kits.

Ears pricking, she stretched out her senses to ThunderClan camp. She saw Bumblestripe talking frantically to Squirrelflight, and then he looked around, obviously panicking. She smirked as she realized that her former mate was looking for her, and that Bumblestripe was searching for Ivypool. She let her ears prick more as she searched for Lionblaze and Jayfeather. The blind tom was sniffing through her herbs, while Lionblaze chatted casually to Cinderheart. Icecloud was a few fox-lengths away, watching with sorrow and jealousy in her eyes. She turned her head when Jayfeather left his den and raced over. She heard her excited meow, and the two instantly padded into the forest. Lionblaze watched with slitted eyes, but returned his gaze to Cinderheart when the smaller she-cat tugged on his pelt.

Dovewing returned back to reality and sighed. Her legs were getting tired, and her eyelids drooped. They had been traveling all day, and her paws were numb as they trekked over the rocky path. Her belly seemed to be caving in with hunger, despite the extra weight of the kits. "We should rest," Dovewing muttered.

Ivypool mewed, "There's a bracken bush just over there." Dovewing limped over and entered the bush and collapsed. Cherrypaw and Jetpaw curled up beside her, cuddling up next to the older she-cat. She smiled as they nestled in between her legs, and she wondered if this was the same warmth she would feel when she had her kits.

Ivypool hadn't entered the den, and Dovewing stretched out her mind to see that Ivypool was hunting. Letting out a content sigh, the fluffy-furred queen closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**=x=**

Dovewing woke up when a sharp pain stabbed in her abdomen. She stared at her belly with wide eyes as her belly contracted, and she let out a low moan of pain. "Dovewing!" the queen looked up to see Ivypool standing in front of her with wide eyes. "Are you kitting?" she gasped.

"Yes!" Dovewing hissed, claws digging into the ground. Cherrypaw dropped a stick at her paws, and Dovewing snatched it up and dug her teeth into it.

Jetpaw circled her and sat down behind her and began to rub his paw over her belly. "Relax," the apprentice soothed. "Stay calm." Dovewing forced her tense shoulders to relax, and gripped the stick tighter as another wave of pain crashed into her. Her belly rippled once, and the stick struggled as a bundle of fur slid out.

Cherrypaw nipped the sac and licked the kit's fur the wrong way before pushing it towards Dovewing. The kit instantly latched onto her belly and suckled. The kit had dark ginger tabby fur and a long, thin tail with a white tail tip. Its ears were sharp and white, and its face had a patch of fur around both of its eyes, like a tiny badger mask. Dovewing would have admired the kit longer if another contraction hadn't stopped her.

"Last one!" Jetpaw mewed. "Push!" Dovewing snapped the stick in half as another bundle of fur slid out. Ivypool got this one, and nipped the sac and licked the kit's fur. This kit had white fur with dark grey patches, and a patch of light gray on its chest. Like its brother, it had a patch of grey on its eyes.

"One tom and a she-cat," Jetpaw observed. "Congratulations, Dovewing." Cherrypaw and Ivypool murmured agreement as they watched the tiny cats suckle and mewl.

"Come on, Cherrypaw," Ivypool meowed. "Let's go hunt. Jetpaw, would you like to come?" Jetpaw looked up, his dark eyes lightening, and then darkening as they set apon Dovewing.

"Should you be here alone?" he asked, truly concerned for the queen's safety. Dovewing purred.

"It's alright," the queen replied. "It's not like a fox is across the path." Just in case, Cherrypaw and Jetpaw carefully rubbed the queen with foliage before trotting off. Dovewing sighed as she looked at the two little kits. "My children," she murmured. A bond between a mother and her kit was strong. She felt as if she would kill a cat just for unsheathing their claws near her kit, and the love for the small cat was very powerful. "I will protect you, even if it kills me," she vowed. Curling her tail around them, she curled up and fell asleep once more.

**=x=**

Dovewing woke up once more, but not in pain. Ivypool was sitting nearby, her back to her. She could hear voices. "Ivypool?" she whispered. Her sister whipped her head around.

"Oh!" she mewed. "You're awake! Come on, I've got to show you something." Dovewing picked up one of her kits by the scruff, and Ivypool grabbed the other one. "Did you think of names yet?" Ivypool asked. Her sister shook her head.

They exited the bushes and entered a rather small clearing. The grass was very soft, and a few mouse lengths away was log. Thick bushes surrounded the area, providing protection from enemies. "What's this?" Dovewing asked, setting down her kits to peer at the new surroundings.

"It's our new home!" Jetpaw was standing on the log, with Cherrypaw sitting in the opening of the log.

"Yeah," Cherrypaw mewed. "The back of the log is sealed off by some big rock thing, so no cat can sneak in!"

Dovewing purred. "That's wonderful!" Ivypool carried the kit to the log, and Cherrypaw scrambled out of the way. Dovewing followed her and lay in the log, and Ivypool dropped the kit at Dovewing's belly. They started to suckle again, kneading Dovewing's belly with their tiny paws.

"And we have a fresh-kill pile," Jetpaw mewed, pointing to a small hole in the ground. Screwing up her eyes, Dovewing spotted the tips of a rabbit's ears, and the long, thin tail of a mouse.

Dovewing smiled. This was her new home! Here, she had family and friends, and even some kits to care for. But, something was bothering her. "I think we should get rid of our warrior names," she announced. Every cat stared at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"Why?" Ivypool asked. Dovewing blinked.

"Think about it," she said. "We're rouges now. We can't possibly continue to keep our warrior names! Besides, I don't want my kits to know anything about the Clans- they're our past now." Cherrypaw and Jetpaw nodded, while Ivypool looked a little skeptical.

"Well," the patched cat mewed, "it wouldn't hurt. _Ivy. _Yes, I do like that."

"Then I'm just Cherry now!" Cherry mewed, bouncing up and down.

"And I'm Jet," Jet declared, crouching down and wiggling their rumps. The newly named apprentices began to scuffle.

Ivy walked over to Dovewing and smiled. "So you're just Dove," her sister mewed. Dove smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I am just Dove." She turned her head and looked at her kits, whom were suckling furiously. "And this is Frost and Badger."

Ivy purred. "Those are wonderful names."

Dove was pleased. "Thank you, _Ivy._"

Ivy grinned. "You're welcome, _Dove._"

**=x=**

The sun was setting, and the air had a rather cold chill to it. Frost was on Dove's whiskers, and moved her kits to the very back of the den, curling up around them. She watched Cherry and Jet bury the fresh kill and cover the ground with leaves, while Ivy circled the bushes, her ears pricked and nose alert, waiting for danger. She was just finishing up her rounds of patroling.

Cherry and Jet eagerly raced into a large fern bush, which was the 'apprentice den.' Dove doubted it would keep them warm- the branches were thin and limp, and didn't provide much cover. Ivy finished patroling and entered a birch bush, and Dove spotted her tail flagged out.

Dove looked at her kits, slightly worried. Would they survive overnight? She curled up tighter around the kits, shivering a little as an icy wind sliced through her fur. She wished that the others hadn't decided to sleep in other dens- this was _not _a Clan camp!

As if on cue, Cherry and Jet entered the den. "We were cold," mewed Jet, embarrassed. Dove purred and scooted backwards slightly allowing the two young cats to scoot in beside her. A few moments later, Ivy entered.

"Thought you needed protection," the white-and-grey cat mewed. She lay down at the mouth of the den, shoulders taut. "You know, we'll need to get actual nests."

Dove looked up, amused. "Those extra dens will serve as herb stores."

Ivy turned her head to look at her sister. "Are you trying to make me a medicine cat?" she asked.

"No," Dove replied, surprised at the ferocity in the cat's voice. "I'm just saying that any herbs will be useful, and that we can store the moss in alongside them."

"Good," Ivy muttered brusquely. "Because I'm a _warrior, _not a stupid medicine cat."

Dove wondered what had ticked her sister off. Was it because she trained in the Dark Forest? Dove knew that Ivy was loyal. She wanted to be leader more than anything, but that didn't mean she had to put off the duties that could possibly heal her new Clanmates. "Ivy, I'm not trying to make you a medicine cat," she began. "I'm just saying that-"

She was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious snore, and turned her head to see Jet and Cherry on their backs, paws in the air and tails curled in weird angles. Their mouths were both open, and their tongues hung from the side of their mouths like dead fish. Snores erupted from their throats, and her kits let out a small whimpers. On second thought, the apprentice den _was _a good idea.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Dove hissed at her sister. She suddenly realized that Ivy wasn't listening. She was snoring also, her pelt rising and falling. Dove wrapped her tail tighter around her kits, hoping her fluffy fur could block out the sound a little, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**=x=**

Sorry for the short chappie. I'm tired right now. Thank you, **Robinpaw, **for telling me my mistake in the first chapter. Yep, Firestar is definitely dead.

Anyway, review, follow, blah… you know all that good stuff right.


	11. Chapter 11: Declaring War

Omg, so close to 50 reviews! And to Puddlekit and Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire, I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter; I didn't notice the mistake until I published it. And I was super exhausted, so I didn't fix it. It's fixed now. :'D Wow, chapter 11 already. And two chapters in one day? Wow. I'm on a roll. If I have time, maybe… three chapters in one day. And since I'm super lazy, I believe that I will do another time skip. About three weeks have passed. It's dawn in the story. Gathering is tonight.

**Chapter 11**

**Declaring War**

**=x=**

**R**avenpaw watched Smokefoot sort out patrols. It had been two quarter moons since Jetpaw had escaped, and the Clan had shunned him since he 'hadn't brought him back.' And the elders were gossiping about him, claiming that he had helped Jetpaw escape. Even Toadfoot and Dawnpelt were keeping their distance. He sighed and brought his feet closer against him as Burnpaw approached him. His pale amber eyes were cold and emotionless, not having the usual grumpiness.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked. His voice was weak and slightly raw from lack of use. He only spoke when needed, and that was mostly… not at all.

"Why did you do it?" Burnpaw asked.

Ravenpaw sighed. "I didn't help him escape, if that's what you mean."

"You were in the same tunnel," Burnpaw pointed out.

"I was following him," Ravenpaw grumbled. "Besides, you were snoring your fur off. I don't know why you weren't guarding him."

Burnpaw shook his snout. "That's not what I mean," he snapped. "Why do you hate him so much? Why did you let him go?"

Ravenpaw looked at him, his eyes flashing. "That's none of your business," he snarled. "And I let him go because he wanted to. I wanted him to stay, but I can't make him do what he doesn't want."

"But he's your brother!" Burnpaw protested. "Surely you can reason with him."

"I tried!" Ravenpaw spat. "I try so much, Burnpaw, I can't try anymore."

"So that's it, then?" the dark ginger tom asked, ears flicking. "You're just going to give up?"

"Why do you care so much, Burnpaw?" Ravenpaw asked, a tired look in his eyes. "Why do you care for him?"

"He was my best friend," Burnpaw murmured. "We… we were going to become warriors together." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess we won't be sitting vigil together then..." The apprentice turned around and walked back to Smokefoot, who was meowing loudly to the warriors who surrounded him. Ravenpaw felt a small flicker of guilt before looking up at the sky. StarClan warriors were just beginning to show, outlined against the paling sky. _Why do I deserve this punishment, StarClan? _he asked. But the glittering stars gave no answer.

**=x=**

Ravenpaw walked to the Gathering glumly. He was at the very back of the patrol, tail dragging in the pine needles. Why Blackstar had chosen him, he didn't know. The last time he went to the Gathering, Jetpaw had been there. Would he be there today?

The walk to the Gathering place was silent. The wind ruffled his fur slightly, and he looked up sadly. Depression weighed him down, and his heart twisted in his chest as he remembered the bittersweet memories of him and Jetpaw. Him stealing the mouse, them getting in trouble, Jetpaw taking the blame… He wanted to lie down and stay there forever, until Jetpaw came and told him everything would be alright.

Something told him this Gathering would be even worse than the last. Maybe it was the way the clouds drifted across the sky, or the way the trees seemed to form shapes of cats. _It's just your imagination, _Featherwing told him. Ravenpaw shrugged her off. She seemed to be silent ever since the day Jetpaw had come back to ShadowClan, and just now she wanted to suddenly tell him it was his imagination?

_Guilt isn't in my imagination, _he snapped.

_Yes, _the she-cat replied, _but the guilt your carrying now is in your imagination._

_What do you mean? _the tom asked.

_It's not your fault that Jetpaw is gone, _Featherwing told him.

_Then whose is it? _Ravenpaw asked, excited. He waited for her reply, but it never came. He suddenly realized that she was gone! The weight in the back of his mind had let up, and he let out an agitated sigh. Featherwing had told him it wasn't his fault, and then refused to tell him who should really take the blame!

He walked across the tree-bridge, ignoring the mutters of 'I hope he falls off' and walking across confidently. The depression also let up a little, since it wasn't totally his fault. It seemed like a battle of minds, to see who could survive the longest without going mentally insane.

_Like I already haven't, _he muttered bitterly. Ravenpaw looked around the clearing. The scents of WindClan and RiverClan filled his nostrils, but there was no sign of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw found a spot near the edge of the clearing and sat down. Frost pricked him, but he ignored it and settled down, curling his tail around him and fluffing out his fur for warmth.

"WindClan and RiverClan seemed to have made up," a cat observed. He turned his head to see Molepaw, a brown-and-cream ThunderClan apprentice. He hadn't noticed the ThunderClan cats arrive.

"I wonder why," Ravenpaw meowed with a rather hopeful glance at the ThunderClan cat. "Hey, you're Molepaw, right?"

The large tom looked at Ravenpaw with distaste in his eyes. "Yeah. Who wants to know?" he asked gruffly.

"Me." Ravenpaw rose up slightly, forcing his fur to lie down. "Have you seen Jetpaw? He's my brother. Where is he?"

"Well, wherever he is, he's not here," Molepaw snapped at him.

Ravenpaw's heart quickened. _A fox, a badger, a rouge… _"What happened to him?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the ThunderClan apprentice told him. Ravenpaw flicked his ears and watched as Bramblestar and climbed up the tree. He seated himself beside Mistystar, who dipped her head to the tabby tom. Blackstar watched the two cats with slitted eyes, while Onestar looked on.

"May the Gathering begin," Onestar called. He looked at Mistystar and dipped her head to her. The silver she-cat dipped her head to the small cat before padding to the edge of the branch.

"RiverClan is thriving," she purred. "The freeze seemed to attract more fish to our river. Dustfur has given birth to Wavekit and Brightkit." She nodded her head to Onestar, who stepped forward and spoke about the weather and that his Clan was also thriving. He nodded to Bramblestar, but Blackstar rudely shoved himself forward.

"The average has gone on in ShadowClan," he mewed in a cold voice. "Except for the fact that we miss Jetpaw dearly." He shot Bramblestar a rather bitter glare before sneering, "He would be a warrior by now." Bramblestar took a step forward after Blackstar finished his rather informative words.

"I am sorry to say that Jetpaw is not in ThunderClan," the tom mewed. Every cat in the clearing gasped, and Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. "He seemed to have left ThunderClan just three quarter moons ago."

Dawnpelt rose to her paws. "Nonsense!" she yowled. "You exiled him!" ShadowClan cats yowled agreement. Blackstar glared at Bramblestar, his lip curled back.

"ShadowClan is at war with ThunderClan," he declared. "You have stolen our apprentice and now you have exiled him." He glared at the cats below. "This Gathering is over." He jumped from the tree and strolled off, gathering his Clan with the sweep of his tail. ShadowClan cats flocked over to them, glaring at the other cats with cold eyes. Ravenpaw looked at Bramblestar. _He knows more then he's telling, _he observed, looking at the older tom's guilty and miserable glance.

"Ravenpaw!" A call made his ears flicked and he raced after his Clanmates.

**=x=**

Jet carried a thin rabbit back to camp. The leaf-bare air stung his whiskers and made his face numb, but he ignored the frosty winds. He had to hunt for his new Clanmates. Ivy seemed to be gathering herbs all the time, and Cherry was always wandering off and coming back home at late times. Dove was worried for her sister, and Jet knew by the way she looked at her sadly. Her kits had grown a little, and they could eat solid food now.

As he entered camp, he was surprised to see four cats standing in the clearing. The first one had black fur and grey paws, and the other two cats were a light brown. One of them had a white forepaw, while the other had a white hind paw. The last one was as big as him, with silver-grey tabby fur.

"What's going on?" he demanded, tail lashing. The cats spun around, and he was greatly surprised to see that Cherry was among them. Her ears pricked and she grinned.

"These are our new Clanmates!" the she-cat exclaimed.

Jet was astonished. "What are their names?" he demanded. "Besides, Ivy and Dove won't allow it."

"This is Crow," Cherry explained, pointing her tail to the black cat. He dipped his head. "And this is Hawk and Oval." The two cats both nodded their heads at the same time, which freaked Jet out. "And this is Wing!" Wing jumped a little as she was mentioned, but gave her head a quick dip when she realized she was being introduced.

"Okay," Jet meowed. "But… do Dove and Ivy know?"

"Dove knows," Cherry mewed, and Dove peeked her head out of the log den and dipped her head to the cats. "But Ivy doesn't know yet…"

"Know what yet?" Jet peered past Cherry to see Ivy perched on top of the log. In her mouth dangled the lifeless body of a thrush, with its wings brushing her chest. The thrush dropped as she saw the cats, and she crouched in a defense position, curling her lips back into a snarl. "Who are you?" she spat.

Cherry quickly reintroduced the newcomers, and Ivy lifted her eyebrow. "So, you're going to live here?" she checked. Crow flicked his ears and inspected Ivy with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," the tom answered.

"Well, leaf-bare is coming soon," Ivy continued, looking at the tom with cold blue eyes. "It's not going to be easy."

"We know!" Hawk chirped, his tail lashing from side to side with excitement. "We've always wanted to be wild!"

Ivy snorted and leaped off the log. "This is a dangerous decision," she warned. "There's no going back to your Twolegs."

Oval wrinkled her muzzle. "I don't know what that is!" she meowed. "But, yeah! No going back!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "This is your last chance to return back to your soft lives," the lithe cat said.

"I'm not going back!" Wing said fiercely. Ivy looked at her, her eyes suddenly flashing. Wing crouched down submissively, suddenly realizing she had just spoken rudely to the 'lead cat.'

"So, you're not going back, hm?" Ivy muttered to herself. She looked up. "Very well. You can stay." Oval and Hawk cheered, while Crow only snorted and glanced away. Wing let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed her taut shoulders.

"Cherry, Jet, teach them how to hunt," Ivy directed. She turned her head and padded over to Dove, who had been watching with vigilant eyes.

"Alright, you lot," Jet said with a loud voice. "Let's go teach you how to survive." Oval bounced on her paws.

"Yay, hunting!" She dashed off with Hawk on her heels. Crow and Wing padded after the young cats, while Cherry and Jet followed slower.

"Looks like we're mentors now," the she-cat said. Jet lifted his snout.

"Yeah," he responded. "I guess we are."

**=x=**

Gosh, sucky ending… Anyway, too lazy to reply to any reviews or type anything else. School starts on the 7th, so updates will come much, much slower.

Review, follow favorite


	12. Chapter 12: Coincidence?

The cats I'm using belong to Starfrost of ThornClan.

Name: Starfrost  
Gender: She-cat  
Description: Black pelt with three golden paws and one white paw. Golden flecks. Blue eyes  
Personality: Calm...

Name: Hotstone  
Gender: She-cat  
Description: Dark ginger she-cat with smooth silver paws and Maroon eyes.  
Personality: Hothead

Name: Flamecloud  
Gender: She-cat  
Description: Flaming ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Blue eyes.  
Personality: Hothead

**Chapter 12**

**Coincidence?**

**=x=**

**A **chilly leaf-bare wind whirled through the air, slicing through the fur of Jet. He shuddered once, fluffing out his fur. Cherry was beside him, her paws touching the frosted ground and tail flagged out behind her. Jet shuddered once more before focusing on the black bird that pecked at the icy ground desperately, its feathered tail facing the two young cats. At once, Jet began to circle the bird, sticking close to the shadows and making sure he didn't step on any of the frozen twigs. He focused on Cherry, who was focusing on both Jet and the bird. Jet flicked his left ear, then his right, signaling to Cherry. He then scurried up a tree, wrapping his tail around the branch and staring at the bird.

Cherry pounced and yowled, scaring the bird. As it fluttered away, Jet pounced off the tree. For a few moments, he was airborne, gaze focused on the black feathered creature, which suddenly realized it was being tricked and tried to fly off, but Jet quickly tackled it. It landed with a crunch. Jet grabbed the dead bird's neck and trotted over to Cherry.

"Wow!" the she-cat meowed. "You _flew, _Jet!"

Jet shrugged, but pride made him lift his chin. "I didn't fly," he said.

"Whatever," Cherry mewed. "Come on. Wing and Crow are waiting for us." It was true. The two cats wanted hunting lessons, since Ivy refused to teach them. It was up to Jet and Cherry to educate the two former loners, and teach them the ways of the Clan life. But Jet thought it was odd. Weren't they rebels, leaving the ways of Clan behind, and living like rogues? _No. _Leaf-bare was here, and they _had _to use the survival instincts their former Clanmates had taught them.

"Alright," Jet said. "Let's go." They padded back to the small hollow, fur fluffed out.

"I feel useless," Cherry suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" the tom asked, eyes widening a little.

"You caught that bird, while I caught nothing," Cherry grumbled.

"You caught that little mouse, though," Jet reminded her.

"Yeah, but…" Cherry sniffed, and then gripped the mouse's tail tighter in her jaws. "That doesn't matter! All that matters is that I caught a mouse!" She darted forward, and Jet rolled his eyes and followed after her.

When they reached the hollow, Ivy was leading Hawk and Oval off to hunt. Dove was grooming her two tiny kits, while Crow was teaching Wing something. The silver gray tabby was struggling to perfect her hunting crouch- her hind legs were splayed weird, and her front legs were too tense. Jet dropped his black bird and mewed, "Press your hind legs closer to together. And lower your rump- you look like a dog." Wing jumped, obviously surprised, before quickly crouching back down, casting Jet a rather frightened glance.

"Now, tuck your forelegs closer," Jet instructed, walking up to the young cat. "Don't tense them that much. You're too focused on your forelegs- your hinds are just as important as your fronts." Wing quickly fixed herself, focusing more on her hind legs. Jet beamed, proud of both her and himself.

"You're a pretty good teacher," Wing murmured in her timid voice. Jet flashed her a happy glance.

"My mentor taught me well," Jet said, with a pang of home sickness. He remembered Toadfoot, Ravenpaw, and Dawnpelt… even cranky Blackstar. He missed Bramblestar the most, though. The tom was warm and caring, and was very careful for his decisions. Jet knew that he chose to exile him by force.

"Jet?" The tom was yanked out of his thoughts when he saw Crow looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I asked you if you were ready to teach us how to hunt," Crow said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Jet meowed, jolting himself back to reality. "Yes. Cherry can take you down to the creek, and I'll take Wing to the sand clearing."

Crow tilted his head. "About that… I scented some rouges near there."

Cherry bristled. "Did they smell like pines or squirrels?" she checked.

Crow looked at Cherry. "Um… no. They actually smelled like grass and sky."

_Grass and sky. _"Don't you mean moorland?" Jet asked.

"No," Crow mewed, looking at the cats with a frustrated glance "Grass and sky. Along with pine and rock."

"Those smell like the cats from the place we used to live!" Wing chirped. Her eyes suddenly widened, and Crow cuffed the smaller she-cat over the ear.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, taking a step forward. Crow bristled.

"She was just talking silly again," Crow said calmly.

"You're living with us," Cherry spat. "We have a right to know wherever you came from." Crow stared a Cherry, and then swung his broad head to glare into the eyes of Jet.

The tom opened his mouth, but Ivy, Hawk, and Oval burst into the clearing. Hawk and Oval were hauling a rather large rabbit in their jaws; while Ivy carried two mice "We found a good hunting spot!" Hawk declared. The two cats dropped the rabbit, while Ivy approached the four cats with slitted eyes. She must have noticed that they were busy before she came with her rather small patrol.

The white-and-grey she-cat dropped the mice and looked at the cats. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Why don't we enjoy the rabbit," Wing broke in. She had shrunk to the ground and had curled her tail around herself, trembling all over.

Cherry sniffed before stalking off. Ivy bent over and picked up the mice before trotting over to the feast. Crow flicked his tail smugly and padded after the cats, and Wing crawled after him. Jet narrowed his eyes. _Whatever secret you are hiding, _he muttered to himself, _I'll find out about._

**=x=**

"Starfrost, are you _sure _you know where you're going?" Hotstone asked. Starfrost glared at her travelmate.

"Yes," she said. "I do."  
"Well, if you do," snarled Flamecloud, "then _where _are we?"

Starfrost flicked her ears. "Um… we're in a forest. I know that."

Hotstone groaned. "Oh, you're hopeless!" She shoved past the black cat. "Let _me _lead. I've been through these woods before." Hotstone trotted forward, tail high. Flamecloud smirked and walked after the she-cat, relieved to be following someone other than Starfrost.

Starfrost let her tail droop. Hotstone and Flamecloud didn't respect her one bit. They challenged her decisions, didn't listen to her, and were always complaining. "That's it!" she yowled. "I'm _leaving._"

Hotstone ignored her, while Flamecloud only flicked her tail to acknowledge that she had heard her. The two she-cats disappeared into the bushes.

"Well, I'm never coming back!" she called. The bushes didn't rattle. "You won't see me ever again!" No response. Feeling alone, she walked into a random direction, head bowed. She had only traveled for a few minutes before claws were slashed into her side.

She gasped in pain and fell to the ground, and stared into a cold pair of green eyes. "D-don't hurt me!" she cried.

The cat sneered at her. "Why would I do that?" This cat had smoky gray fur and green eyes that were right now blazing with hostility. His ears were ripped, and claw marks criss crossed his pelt. He had been in many battles.

"I won't hurt you, unless you tell-"

"Crow!" A cat burst from the bushes. She had blue-gray tabby fur. She paused when she caught sight of Starfrost, and the pinned she-cat flattened her ears. "Who is this?" she asked. She tried to look fierce, bristling slightly, but Starfrost looked like she could tip her over by just gently tapping her with her paw.

"My name is Starfrost," the she-cat mewed bluntly.

"And why are you here?" challenged 'Crow.'

"Um… are you two living on your own?" Starfrost asked.

"Sort of," said Crow. "We live with a few other cats."

The gray-and-white she-cat bounced on her paws. "Come on!" she said. "You should meet them! Jet and Cherry are really good at hunting, and Ivy can fix that cut. Let's go!" She flicked her tail and raced off into the bushes. Crow helped Starfrost up, and he led her after the she-cat.

They entered a collection of bushes, with a tree log stuck in some bushes and patches of ferns near the edge of the small clearing. A gray-and-white she-cat sat in the clearing with two younger cats in front of her, sharing a mouse. A pale gray queen was watching two kits romp and play, and two brown cats were leaping about. They all paused their activities and looked at the new she-cat, who was staring at the mouse with hunger in her eyes.

"Who is this?" demanded the grey-and-white she-cat, approaching the pair with slitted eyes.

"This is Starfrost," said Crow.

"And why is she here?"

Crow looked at Starfrost. "I'm pretty sure she can explain that," he said, smiling at Starfrost.

Starfrost quickly explained everything that had happened. "And make sure to look out for two she-cats who go by Hotstone and Flamecloud," she finished.

The gray she-cat flicked one of her ears. "Very well. You may join. Crow, teach her how to hunt, and Oval, Wing, and Hawk, you three can go and hunt as well. Cherry, you go and find some herbs with Jet," she commanded. Each cat did as they were told. Jet eyed the mouse sadly as Ivy scraped dirt over it.

Dove purred as they were alone. "You'll make a good leader," she said.

Ivy looked at her, eyes slitted. "Are you sure I won't make a better medicine cat instead?" she spat.

Dove groaned. "You're still clinging to that!"

"Yes, I am!" She stalked over to her sister, legs stiff. "Just because you were chosen in the prophecy doesn't make you better than me. I will be leader, Dove. And, since I am sort of leader, I hereby make you my medicine cat!" She sneered at the kits who had stopped playing and were looking at Ivy curiously. "Get rid of those scraps of fur!"

Dove snarled. "Get away from me, you mouse-brained fool! I will never give up my kits, and I refuse to be your medicine cat!" She sneered back at her sister. "Besides, you seem to use that same herb-coated tongue to bark orders at us."

Ivy hissed at her sister. "Very well, Dove. From this moment on, I refuse to be acknowledged to as your sister. In my eyes, we are only Clanmates, and nothing more." With the flick of her tail, she turned and padded over to the fern den, which she was using as the medicine den. Dove snorted. So much for leader.

_What has become of my sister? _Her heart thudded painfully as she realized that she had goaded Ivy on, taunting her and calling her an herb-tongued medicine cat. _What have _I _become?_

**=x=**

It seems as the more cats join, the more Ivy's hostility rises against her sister. Ivy just being a softie, that's all. Dove is starting to realize (or so she thinks) that it's her fault that her sister is acting the way she is. And you know that when Dove gets sad, then something bad is happening. Dove is just a big drama queen… seriously, in the series she was just a big sponge, sopping up all the attention she was getting. And there was Ivy, being ignored by her Clan. "Why can't you be as good as your sister?" "Why can't you be more like Dovepaw?" That's basically what Ivy heard every day. I honestly think that Ivy deserved to be in the Dark Forest- she was just trying to prove that she could be just as good as Dove.

Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. My internet was being stupid, and I've been typing up like 19057107160 chapters for a few of my stories.

Remember to review, follow, and favorite!


	13. Chapter 13: A Yearning for Blood

Yay, chapter 13! I'm pretty sure I'll explain more about Hotstone and Flamecloud in this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**A Yearning for Blood**

**=x=**

"**M**y paws hurt!" complained Flamecloud. Hotstone hissed and kicked the she-cat in the chin with her hind paw.

"Quiet!" she snapped. "We're near the Clan territories now." Hotstone smirked. "They're sure to let a strong, agile she-cat into their Clan." She flexed her shoulders.

"Yeah!" said Flamecloud.

"I was talking about me, you mouse-brain," responded Hotstone. "Now, shut up."

They stalked through the forest, ears pricked. Yes, the Clan territories were near, but they didn't want to take any chances. The ground grew muddy and rocky beneath, and eventually they were climbing down a small stony ravine.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Flamecloud asked loudly.

"What did I tell you?" Hotstone hissed back.

"I'm pretty sure you told me to shut up," Flamecloud said bitterly.

"And I would like it if you would," the maroon-eyed she-cat sweetly meowed.

The two she-cats scrambled down the rocky ravine, and Flamecloud yelped as she cut her paws on the sharp stones. Hotstone, being a Hotstone, snapped at her to shut up and toughen up. They reached the bottom of the ravine and began to climb up the other side, reaching up harder with their hind paws struggling to hoist them up.

They finally managed to get up the other side , and lay on their bellies, gasping for breath. "D-do you think they w-went this w-way?" panted Flamecloud, her lungs and chest aching.

"I-I'm sure!" Hotstone snapped back. "Now, let's get up and keep going."

"But I'm hungry," Flamecloud said.

"I don't care!" Hotstone spat. She strolled on, ignoring the bloody pawsteps she made as she strolled through the muddy snow. Flamecloud looked over her shoulder. She missed Starfrost, and she was pretty sure that Hotstone did too, she just didn't want to show it. Flamecloud looked at her sister, who was struggling to climb a tree.

She raced over, her paws aching as she raced over the ground. She sighed as she stepped in the snow, as it cooled her hot paws.

"What are you doing?" asked Flamecloud.

"Those bushes are stiff and have thorns as big as the moon," reported Hotstone. "We'll have to climb this tree to get to the other side."

Flamecloud struggled up the tree beside her sister, who was moving across a branch, and Flamecloud struggled after her. "Did I mention I was afraid of heights?" whimpered the she-cat.

"Oh, please!" groaned Hotstone. "A cat afraid of heights? You really _are _useless!"

"Am not!" Flamecloud spat. "I just don't like being up high!"

"You are," the dark ginger she-cat said. "You should've went with Starfrost, since she was only slowing us down."

Flamecloud bristled. "Don't say that!"

Hotstone swatted at the flame-ginger she-cat with unsheathed claws. "Well, I am!" she snarled. "Get away from me! Go running back to Starfrost, since that's what you seem to want to do all the time."

Flamecloud was miserable. "Why… you used to be so friendly…"

"Well, I've changed," she said. "I have a yearning for blood." She flexed her claws. "I am not afraid to kill, unlike you and Starfrost! I'm surprised that Night let you survive that long."

The ginger she-cat's eyes widened. "I would never kill!" she said. "I only joined BloodClan for protection on the streets."

"That doesn't matter," replied Hotstone, lashing her tail. "You're useless and stupid. Go back to Starfrost, before you get yourself killed." That being said, she turned and leaped from the tree and landed in the bushes. She shrieked in pain as the thorns pierced her skin, and she jumped from the bushes and raced away.

Flamecloud let her tail droop, and she climbed down from the tree and retracted her steps back to where she and Hotstone had abandoned Starfrost.

**=x=**

**After a twelve day break... I'm back! :D**

**I've had this chapter written for a while, just too lazy to put it up. Anyway... thanks to all the reviewers! Now, I'm going to go and eat dinner (pancakes, sasuages, eggs HOORAY) and then I'll start chapter 14!**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!  
**

**Hotstone, Flamecloud, Starfrost (c) Dawnish The Ninja XD / Starfrost of ThornClan (holy sheeeet she changed her name)**


End file.
